A Family Like This
by Gears112
Summary: When Mike gets snowbound (and sick) at work, he learns more than what he bargained for about the company, the animatronics, the events behind the 'Bite', the missing children, and his even own family ties to the pizzeria. Apologies for the crap summary again ; (Basically this a rework of my Home story, with some better things thought out)
1. Chapter 1

**A Family Like This**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's_

Chapter One: Survive the Night

 _11:45 PM_

"Mike...seriously?!" Chip exclaimed as he pulled the blond man aside. "What is she doing here?!" He gestured to the six year old, humming to herself.

"Look, Chip, it's a long story; my mom called and said she couldn't get home in time and Melody's six; I can't leave her by herself."

"So you brought her here?!" Chip was trying to keep his voice down. "Why not take her to her dad's or something!?"

"I don't know who her dad is. Neither does she." Mike whispered, trying to keep his voice steady as he made eye contact with Chip. "Look, I know this is sudden and really bad and tacky, but I will not let my sister be by herself during the night. If you have a problem with it, then I'll leave and you'll have no night guard again." Chip frowned as he weighed his options; the 'rumors' of the pizzeria and the past events were making it difficult to hire people that didn't ask too many questions. Heck he had to rehire Mike again as no one wanted to work as a night guard there. Chip finally took a deep breath and pulled out a key.

"This is for the guest room behind the back room." He explained as he put it in Mike's hand. "It's not on the camera system...and the animatronics do not know of where it is." He looked away, coughing nervously. "It's usually used when I have to spend more than a night here..." Mike looked at the key and wondered absently if that where he hid during carpet cleaning.

"Thanks..." He placed the key in his uniform pocket. Chip watched as Mike's face faltered slightly, clearly not comfortable with keeping a conversation. Either that or...Chip shook his head, shaking that thought out of his head; not his drama.

"Well, I will see you in the morning." Chip said. "...Good luck." Mike nodded.

"Thanks...be safe driving back." Chip raised an eyebrow. "The snow's picking up,"

"O-Oh..." Chip laughed embarrassed, remembering that he had been inside all day. "Right...Bye." With that, he left and Mike looked at his little sister, who was yawning slightly.

"Are you getting tired?" He joked. "I thought you wanted to be a night guard someday, Mel." His sister went pink before she hopped off the bench.

"And that day is today!" She yelled as Mike and her entered the pizzeria as Mike steadied himself, his older brother instincts kicking in; none of the robotic animals were going to get to the office tonight.

.

* * *

.

 _2 AM_

"That thing in the office is annoying." Bonnie said as he stayed on the stage with Freddy; Chica decided to try and get to the office.

"Agreed." Freddy said as he glared at the security camera; while the little red light wasn't on, it didn't take too long before it did before turning off. "It's been going much faster than the past few days..."

"Maybe it's learning?" Freddy scoffed.

"Yeah right...Chica? What's wrong with you?" Freddy and Bonnie looked as the bird walked in.

"T-T-Th-There-" She stammered before she clucked and her head movement glitched several times; her nervous habit.

"Breathe, Chica," Bonnie said. "In, out, In, out..." Chica huffed several times before managing to go back to normal. "There...now once again..."

"There's a child in the office!" You could've heard a pin drop as the animatronics looked at each other before looking at the where the office was.

.

"Man...other than that bird getting close, this is really boring..." Melody whined as she flipped through the tablet, while her brother was carefully manning the lights and doors. "I mean like really really boring..."

"Yeah..." Mike said slowly, deciding to just humor her instead of telling her the truth. "Ah-A-Ahcoo!" Melody jumped and looked at her brother.

"Mikey! I thought you said you went to the doctor's for that cold!" Mike rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I'm fine, Melody." She looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Really, I am."

"Uh...huh..." Mike sighed.

"Is there any movement now?" Melody looked at the cameras and raised an eyebrow.

"Uh...There's nobody on stage...hmm...Oh! The bird is in the dining room..." Mike frowned as he closed both doors.

"We'll just camp out here..." He said as he took the tablet from Melody. "And in a...an hour," He shook his head. "We'll see if they go back to the stage..."

"Mike..." Mike winced as his head began to throb.

"I'm fine...I'm..." Despite how hard Mike was trying, his eyes rolled back into his head and he slumped over, blacking out.

"Mike...? Mike?! Mikey?!" She shook his shoulders, trying to wake him up. "Mike!" She leaned onto his chest and listened, letting out a breath when she heard his heart beating. She sighed quietly before there was banging at the door. She jumped before hitting the light button warily, lighting up the face of the bird and the confused face of a bear.

"See!?" The bird said. "Just like how he was...before you know..." Melody wasn't sure what she was talking about but she needed to help her brother.

"H-H-Hey!" She yelled, hoping to get their attention. "C-Can you help my brother?" The bird and bear looked at her. "H-He blacked out, and I'm worried." Melody lifted the keys that Mike had given to her, making her promise to run for that backroom if things went 'fubar'. "Mike said that the Mr. Manager Guy gave him the keys for like a bed room...or something..." Freddy raised an eyebrow. "Can you help carry him there?"

"What are you talking about? That endoskeleton..." He trailed off as his jaw dropped. "Wait..." He quickly shook his head, much to the confusion of the bird. "Open the door!"

"Not until you promise to help my brother!" Melody demanded. "You've got to promise to help him!" She stood definately as she glared at the bear, praying that she was asserting herself like how her mother did when suited men would come over. She watched the bear look at the bird and seemed to be having a silent conversation. After a few minutes, the bear turned back to her.

"Fine, we promise to help your brother out..." Melody nodded slowly and pressed the door button and opened the door, before stepping closer to her brother and taking his hand. The large bear stepped into the office, followed by the bird.

"Thank you..." Melody said as she kept a tight grip on her brother's hand. "Mikey said that that bedroom thing was behind the stage or something..." Freddy nodded slowly as he picked up Mike, who barely let out a groan, surprising the bear, who looked at Melody. "He's been dealing with a cold for a while...Momma said that it just might be a flu bug, but Mikey's never done well with getting sick...I think Momma said he's got some immuny-immunity-getting better issues..." Freddy had no idea what she was talking about, and he knew that, under normal circumstances, he should be stuffing the night guard into a suit, but the little girl had a tight grip on his hand, and he did make a promise to her, after all.

"O-Ok...Chica, lead the way to backstage...ok?" The bird nodded slowly with Freddy and Melody following behind.

.

* * *

.

 _Later_

"M-M-Mr. Marionette?" Freddy asked, looking at the gift box that was sitting under the camera for the kitchen. "I-I'm ready to play the song for you...I-if you want me to of course..." A few moments later, the box open, the resident, despite the smiling mask, looked annoyed.

"You're late."

"I k-know sir...S-Something came up with the...guard, sir..."

"Did you punish him?" Freddy took a deep breath, his gears creaking and groaning in protest.

"No sir..." The masked animatronic raised a painted eyebrow. "T-There was-H-h-He brought a child with him, a little girl...she claims to be his sister…" Whatever the reaction the animatronic was having, Freddy wasn't able to read it, making him even more nervous.

"And where is...this child?"

"The spare room in the back that the manager uses...the en-the night guard, ah-erm...I think the word she used was 'blacked out'..." Freddy watched as the animatronic furrowed his brows, deep in thought. The animatronic quickly got up and out of his box and seemingly floated out of the kitchen. Freddy quickly followed the animatronic to the back room, and easily opened the door, despite Freddy knowing that he watched and heard the girl lock it. Freddy followed and watched as the puppet-like creature stand and looked at the scene before him, graceful suspended in midair, like a puppet waiting for its cue. Apparently the girl, who Freddy remembered that he didn't get to catch her name, a completely unacceptable practice for him to continue he realized, has fallen asleep while keeping an eye on the night guard. Freddy started to become worried; what was the animatronic thinking or planning? "M-m-Mr. Marionette?" The animatronic looked behind him, as if he had forgotten that he was being followed. "Sir...are you alright?" The animatronic looked back at the sleeping duo before looking back at the much larger bear.

"I am fine...I would like to have my music now." Freddy smiled as the marionette walked past him, back to his box. Freddy quickly followed as he started up his music box for the marionette as the pale figure of a four year old boy in a black and white striped shirt faded in, watching carefully as Mike stirred and held Melody closer. The child sighed sadly before he heard the faint tune of the 'Toreador March' and he vanished from view.

.

* * *

.

 **What's this? A long(ish) chapter? Some hints at FNAF 4 characters? A New AU? Melody and Mike being bad ass double teaming? (Course Mike was out of commission for the last half, but we'll let that one slide for now)**

 **All that and more in this (admittedly a remake but I digress)**

 **Please Rate/Constructive Review and Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Family Like This**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's_

Chapter Two: Something Strange

 _6:30 AM_

Mike groaned as he managed to force his eyes to open. He felt like he had to be a stand-in for a punching bag that got ran over by a steamroller.

"Mikey? You up yet?" He wondered why he was hearing his sister's voice before it clicked; the night shift, the animatronics coming for them, the doors shut and the power at 79%.

"Melody!" He forced himself up; if he had gotten her stuffed in a suit, he couldn't forgive himself and-why was he in a bed? Mike looked around slowly, not recognizing the place he was in before he spotted his sister. "Mel!" He went to hug her, but his stomach threatened to empty on him and he fell back onto the bed, facing the ceiling.

"Well, you're up...That's good..." She said slowly.

"A-Are we dead?"

"What? No!" Mike let out a breath of relief as Melody rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed, yet still relieved that her brother was ok. "Seriously, Mikey, what would be the difference anyways? We both can see dead people," Mike nodded reluctantly.

"I'd rather not have gotten you killed..."

"Well, I'm not dead, so can relax about that. That big bear guy carried you here when you passed out." Mike nodded slowly before he realized what she said. He sat up again, his stomach and cold be damned.

"WHAT!?"

"Geez Mikey!" Melody said, covering her ears. "It's not that bad, I made him promise to help you, and he did...course he was really weird..."

"Well considering he'd stuff me in a Fazbear suit..." Mike muttered under his breath, wondering why Freddy didn't before the bird animatronic poked her head in. Mike's jaw dropped and it looked liked he was going to faint again. Luckily, his sister seemed to have mild control over the situtation.

"Hello Miss Bird, Can I help you?"

"Oh, well, we-erm, Me, Bonnie, and Foxy, were walking around, and we found this thing," She lifted up a small black bag and Melody beamed.

"That's my backpack!" She laughed before looking at Mike. "Mikey, you get some more sleep...I'll get you up when your boss get here,"

"But-" Mike wanted to get up, but ended up coughing and hacking. He fell back on the bed and Melody felt his head.

"Mikey, you're burning up..." Melody said. "You better go back to sleep..." Mike tried to argue. "I'll be ok Mikey; you won't do either one of us any good if you aren't 100%..." She smiled at him. "I'll be in the dining hall, right near the stage." She leaned to his ear. "And I still have Momma's pepper spray in my pocket." Mike sighed, knowing full well that Melody was going to do what she wanted, no matter what anyone else said. And he did know he could protect herself.

"Fine..." He groaned in defeat. Melody smiled and pecked his forehead.

"Thimbles and teacups," She said. Mike smiled at their 'family secret code' for 'see you soon' and 'Love you'.

"Thimbles, teacups, and silver slippers." Mike whispered back as Melody followed Chica out of the room. He heard the door close and he made a silent prayer before he fell asleep again.

.

* * *

.

 _6:45 AM_

"This is the tiniest guitar ever!" Bonnie exclaimed as he held the violin. Melody shook her head as the rabbit tried to figure out the fingering for such a small 'guitar'.

"It's not a guitar Mr. Bunny, It's a violin!" Bonnie looked at her confused as she sat on the edge of the stage. "You hold it it like this." She made the motion of putting it on her shoulder and Bonnie confusedly followed the six year old's movements. "Not even close, Mr. Bunny..."

"Ooo...this is hard..." Bonnie said, handing the violin to the little girl. "I much prefer my guitar." Melody giggled as she held the violin before carefully putting it in the case and back into her backpack, which did stick out.

"Well, everybody's got their own favorite instrument. It's not for everyone. After all, I'm learning the Star Wars music so I can play it in time for the new movie!" She smiled before she looked in her backpack. "Wait...Did I remember to bring him?"

"Bring who?" Freddy asked as he kept an eye for the manager, wondering when the man would be here; it seemed like it should've been 6 AM already.

"Mr. Gold." She said and the animatronics looked at each other, confused. "Well, sometimes I call him Rumple, but he is Mr. Gold..he goes everywhere with me...except for school of course...AHA!" She laughed as she picked up the golden-yellow bear out of the backpack. "There you are, Mr. Gold~!" She nuzzled his nose and held him tightly. The animatronics took a step back, clearly terrified of the toy as Melody adjusted the black-grey bowtie. "I hope the violin didn't squish you much..." Of course the toy didn't answer but Melody still smiled and pecked its forehead. "Mikey's taking a nap, he got sick again, that's where's he's at..."

"T-T-That's-" Bonnie tried saying but he couldn't bring himself to finish his thought as he hid behind Freddy and Chica stepped back. Melody looked at the animatronics, becoming concerned and confused as there was the of Foxy doing his 'dum-de-du' as the fox exited his cove and walked into the dining area.

"Chica, lass, do you know when's the manager comin' in?" He asked. "I've been meanin' to ask him about..." He trailed off as he spotted the others looking terrified. "What be-" He spotted the little girl and his eyes locked on the yellow bear toy.

"H-Hello Mr. Fox..." Melody started to say.

"Where'd did you get that?!" Melody admitted jumped and clung tightly to Mr. Gold as it wasn't Foxy's pirate accent anymore, but the voice of an angry boy as the fox came closer.

"I-I-I got it for my birthday l-last year," she said, trying to keep her voice steady and tried to keep from showing how scared she was becoming. "M-My aunt-My momma's friend and her h-husband gave M-me Mr. Gold..." She watched as the fox clenched his fist and spotted the sharp hook on where his other hand should've been. She gulped as she quickly tried to figure out an escape; the fox was pretty much blocking either way to the office with the doors, the kitchen was a trek, and Melody wasn't confident about her running speed, but she didn't want to wake her brother up and make him worry. Foxy studied the girl, clearly trying to decide on what to do next.

"Give it to me." Foxy finally said. Melody looked from Mr. Gold to the fox, her fear being replaced with anger that this complete stranger would want to take Mr. Gold, especially without being polite about it either.

"No!" She said, holding tightly onto the bear. "Mr. Gold is my toy!" Foxy growled and lunged at her. Melody screamed in surprise as she made a break for the kitchen, dropping her backpack. Foxy turned to chase her, but was held back by Freddy.

"Mark! Let me go!" Foxy yelled as he struggled to get free.

"You're scaring her!" Freddy said, his voice sounding like a young boy now as well.

"She has his bear!" Freddy turned Foxy around, making the fox look at him.

"And you think scaring her to give it to you is going to help us!?" Foxy looked at the ground.

"Well, she didn't give me when I asked..." Freddy probably would have smacked his own face as Foxy shrugged, probably the animatronic not buying the excuse either.

"Well, now she's in the kitchen...and that security guard is in the backroom, and when he finds out, he's going to kill us! Again!" Foxy groaned in annoyance, clearly not impressed by the overreaction by the bear.

"I'll go see if I can bring her back, M-Mr. Mark..." Chica offered quietly. Freddy was quiet for a brief second before he nodded.

"Go ahead..." Chica nodded and quickly got down from the stage and ran to the kitchen, while trying to keep quiet. The yellow bird slowly opened the kitchen door, hoping to easily find the girl. She heard the sound of Melody trying to fight back tears, sniffling. She was about to call for the girl when she spotted the marionette open his box, probably hearing the noises over the radio, which at the moment were talking about all the places closed. Chica stepped back and hid behind the shelf of jarred pepers and mustard as she watched the puppet go over to the cutting tables. Probably where that girl was hiding, Chica guessed as the marionette spoke, sending chills down her endoskeleton.

"Little girl...why are you crying?"

.

* * *

.

 **Remember, this is a AU completely different from the other FNAF Stories I've written.**

 **Also, cookie to the those that can guess what the ghosts' names are going to be (not-so-subtle hint: They're going to be named for youtubers)**

 **Please remember to Rate/Constructive Review and, most importantly Enjoy~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Family Like This**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's_

Chapter Three: Just Gold

"Little girl...why are you crying?"

"W-What?" Melody looked up, rubbing her eyes, before scooting back in surprise as the marionette looked at her. The puppet appeared to be smiling, but it had purple streaks making it look like it was crying.

"I-i-I wasn't crying!" She tried saying, holding tighter to Mr. Gold. "I-I got something in my eyes." She said as she turned away from the puppet, trying to look like she wasn't crying, which she was.

"I see..." The puppet said as it sat across from her. Melody looked at him warily, trying to see if the masked moved as the puppet spoke.

"What do you want?"

"Did you get the thing out of your eye?" Melody blinked a few times. "Or do you need my help?"

"W-What, yeah, I got it out," she said. "I'm fine now..." The puppet nodded and spotted the bear. If he had a reaction to it, the smiling mask hid it well.

"That your friend?" It pointed to the toy.

"Yes...his name is Mr. Gold..." She said slowly, half expecting the puppet to try and take Mr. Gold. But the puppet didn't, it just nodded.

"I see...May I please see him?" Melody looked at Mr. Gold before gingerly handing to him.

"Be careful please...Momma and my aunt say he's pretty old..." The puppet nodded as he carefully held the bear toy. "My name is Melody, by the way..."

"Lovely name..." The puppet said distractedly. "Where did you get him?"

"Well, it was a birthday gift from my aunt and uncle last year..." Melody started to say, rubbing her nose. "They thought I would like him, and I do!" She said in a matter of fact tone before noticing that the puppet was quiet, carefully petting the fur of the bear. "Are you ok?" The puppet looked up and nodded.

"Yes...I am fine...it's just...I used have a friend...exactly like Mr. Gold..." Melody nodded slowly before she lit up.

"Would you like to play with Mr. Gold, at least for a while?" The puppet blinked, stunned.

"W-What?" Melody smiled.

"I'll let you play with Mr. Gold for a while, cause I've got to keep an eye on my big brother," She said before frowning. "Well, that is if I can get past that scary looking fox..." The puppet frowned.

"He won't hurt you...they wouldn't dare hurt someone your age."

"Well, it looked like he wanted to..."

"Well, I will have to have some words...with him..." The puppet said, the sound of anger rising in his tone of voice. He huffed before he spotted Chica, not being very clever in her hiding spot. "Chica can protect you to let you get back to your brother..." Melody came out from the hiding spot to see where the bird was.

"Oh...ok...thank Mr...?" The puppet looked at her, confused. "Uh...What's your name?" The puppet was quiet before he answered quietly.

"Matthew. My name is Matthew..."

.

* * *

.

 _7:05 AM_

"Miss Chica, you shouldn't be so close to his face..." Mike groaned as he opened his eyes and was face to beak with the bright eyes of Chica.

"GAH!" Mike exclaimed loudly and Chica stepped back.

"See I told you." Melody said, sounding very annoyed as Mike tried to keep his heart from crapping out as he pushed himself up, wincing slightly. "Mike, don't push yourself...Miss Chica is supposed to help me take care of you." She glared at the bird angrily before the phone next to the bed rang, surprising all. Mike quickly recovered and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Mike?!" Chip's voice came over the other end, sounding mildly panicky. "Finally someone answered!"

"Uh...what are you talking about?" Mike asked, feeling ridiculous as Chip groaned and collected himself.

"I've been trying to call for the past 20 minutes." Chip explained. "The storm got worse overnight...The city's prohibited anyone from leaving where they're at, except for emergency vehicles..."

"Wait...you mean..."

"Yeah, you and your sister are stuck there until the storm stops."

.

* * *

.

 _Meanwhile_

"Coffee?" Virginia looked up from the window as her coworker offered her a cup. She shook her head gently.

"No, I'm sorry; can't handle the stuff..." Her coworker nodded, sympethically as he sat across from her, and grabbed a slice of toast from the paper plate.

"He's almost a grown man, Virginia." He said, popping the toast in his mouth. "He can handle taking care of his sister while working at...Fredberry's right?"

"Fazbear's, Vin. He works at Fazbear's." Her coworker's reaction was priceless as the toast fell to the table.

"Seriously?" Virginia laughed as she picked up the toast.

"My reaction exactly when he told me." She handed the toast back to him before sighing. "He's just like his and Melody's father sometimes..." Vin raised an eyebrow.

"You slept with the same guy 8 years apart? Girl, why not put a ring on him or something? Oh wait...is he gay or something? And you had his kid in case anyone got snoopy?" Virginia laughed.

"Seriously, Vin?" Vin smirked, glad that he made her smile. "No, Micheal and Melody have two different fathers...Mike's father passed when Mike was a baby...and with Melody's father..." She sighed. "It wasn't personal...we were drunk..."

"And you didn't tell him he knocked you up!?"

"Vincent!" Virginia went red as she told him to keep him down, as if the rest of the residents at the small hotel would be able to hear. "I couldn't!" Vincent gave her the 'Gurl, you best keep explaining' face and she sighed. "There was an accident at the place we worked at..." She trailed off as she leaned back, turning red. "And I never got around to telling him..."

"Well, you should at least find him and tell him. Oh! Maybe he could come visit Melly; isn't her birthday in a week or something like that? It be a cute surprise," Virginia was quiet and looked at the storm, the snow reminding Virginia of those snowglobes being violently shaken.

"Maybe..." She said after a few minutes. "I'll think about it..." She turned to him. "We better get back to work...generator's not going to give either one of us a break."

"Of course," Vincent made a dramatic sigh. "After you, m'lady." Virginia laughed as she curtsied before the two walked down to the engine room. "Oh hey, I was overhearing the renters at the coffee maker, aparently you've got fans..." Virginia went pink as she gently shoved the man, unaware that a man with a paper, was listening in. Behind his paper, he smirked, recognizing the woman.

.

* * *

.

 **Rule number one of the pizzeria: Never disobey the Puppet. You will pay for it.**

 **Also, Vin was fun to write, though admittedly I was listening to Todrick Hall, so that might be a part of the style of writing him...**

 **Please Rate/Constructive Review and Enjoy**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Family Like This**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's_

Chapter Four: Noticed

 _7:10_

"I'm sorry Mike...You and your sister are stuck there...But the generators are automatic, so you should be fine..."

"Should?" Mike looked at Melody and tried to keep his voice low and steady.

"The animatronics have day modes on right now, they'll see you as a normal human being," Chip mumbled something else under his breath, something about ghosts from what Mike could pick up. "All you to do is explain it to Freddy why I haven't come in, and you should be good, then when you do your thing when your night shift starts...Look, I'm really sorry Mike...I'll try and get out there myself but..."

"N-No, it's fine...don't do anything that'll get you killed or arrested..." Mike said. "We'll be fine...Thanks..." He said good bye to the manager and hung up the phone. He tried to steady his breathing as the realization that he was trapped at the pizzeria with killer animatronics, which wouldn't have bothered him that much, but he had gotten his little sister entangled here as well, and if he failed protecting her, well, he didn't want to think about that becoming a reality.

"Mikey?" Melody asked timidly. "Mikey, are you ok?" Mike was about to lie and tell her that everything was ok before he saw a ghostly figure of a small child wearing a crudely made Chica mask, floating above, but near the bird animatronic. Mike's jaw dropped before his protective older brother instincts kicked in and he grabbed Melody and pulled her back. "Mikey?!" She exclaimed as Mike tried to shield his sister before she noticed the ghost child. "Whoa..." Chica blinked in confusion as she looked from the night guard to the little girl.

"What's wro-" She stopped and made an inhuman-like groan and Melody held tightly on her older brother as the animatronic's head twitched before going back to normal and Chica, finally spoke, the bright cheerful female voice replaced with a young boy's. "You're weird." Mike blinked a few times, wondering if he was hearing right as Melody looked at Mike.

"I thought she was a girl..." She whispered. Chica twitched and the bird looked around, clearly confused about what happened as the child reappeared beside Chica, looking mildly irritated that he was apparently kicked out.

"What?" Chica asked, her voice seemingly back to normal. "What was that? I blacked out..." She looked at her feathers carefully. "Huh...and no weird red spots this time..." Mike paled as his sister raised an eyebrow.

"Red...Spots?" She asked.

"Yeah, sometimes during the night, like before we get the endoskeleton in the office place, I'll black out and wake up back on stage, with these red splotches on my feathers. Bonnie has the same thing happen to him sometimes too...I dunno about Freddy though...But the manager comes in and cleans them right off...though the soap he uses is so smelly..."

"Bleach..." Mike guessed quietly. Chica looked at him.

"Bleach? That sounds silly..." Chica laughed. "That sounds like the stuff that the kitchen staff use..."

"They use bleach to clean stuff that normal soaps can't work with..." Melody said slowly. "Grease, oil I think, and..." Her eyes widened as she hid behind her brother, clearly terrified. "Those stories are true..."

"What stories?" Chica asked innocently before there was a crash in the dining hall.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" The boy's voice that came from Foxy raged through the halls. Chica gasped and quickly left the room. Mike and Melody looked at each other before they followed.

.

* * *

.

 _1983_

 _"Good grief you two," The young woman said in exasperation as she separated the two boys, one in tears and the other frustrated that he was being stopped from tormenting his brother. "I can't be chasing you two around like this. The baby's not liking me running around, chasing after you two." She gestured to her pregnant stomach and the older boy huffed before looking at her, lifting his Foxy mask._

 _"When is he gonna come?" He asked, lifting his red fox mask. "Cause you've been no fun for a long time."_

 _"Well, more than likely it'll be next week," The younger boy whimpered. "I know, that's the week of the party, but when the baby decides to come is when he comes..." The woman ruffled his head gingerly. "But know I'll be there in spirit." The older brother gagged in annoyance. "Oh shush. Trust me, when you two get older, you'll understand how important that is, especially to your favorite baby sitter." She stuck her tongue out at him and he stuck his tongue back at her. "But for now, let's sit and I can tell some stories, at least till your folks get home." The younger boy beamed and nodded happily as the other boy beamed and put his mask back on._

 _"Do the one with the pirate!"_

 _"P-Please do the one with the gold bear!"_

 _"Nu-uh that one is so boring!"_

 _"Boys, boys," She said as she got them to sit on either side of her. "How about I tell a different story? One with both pirates and golden bears." The boys looked interested as she smiled and began to tell the story, a sightly altered version of Peter Pan, till the two boys had fallen asleep, the older brother's mask off kilter, making the young woman chuckle. "You two are such characters..." She yawned herself as she felt the baby kick, she chuckled; perhaps a small nap with her friend's sons wouldn't hurt, after all, she wouldn't be able to see them until after the party next week._

.

* * *

.

 _7:13 AM_

"LET ME AT HIM!" Foxy howled at he struggled against Bonnie and Freddy's grip, struggling to reach the puppet, who was, smartly, sitting above the reach of the fox on top of speakers.

"Alex, you're freaking out!" Freddy said.

"I'M GOING TO STRANGLE HIM!"

"Not going to help us..." Bonnie muttered his breath, his voice now a young boy's as well, as Chica, Mike, and Melody reentered. "Oh crap...Hey! Felix! Help us hold Alex back, will ya!?" Chica blinked in confusion.

"That's not my name, but yes I can help!" She rushed over to help as the marionette spotted Melody and Mike. The marionette closed its eyes and vanished, reappearing behind Melody.

"M-Mr. Matthew?!" Melody exclaimed as Foxy managed to get free. He screamed and lunged at them Melody screamed and braced herself before she felt herself being scooped up as her brother picked her and the marionette and raced to the office, barely making it in and slamming the door. Foxy ran into the metal door and banged on it, roaring in anger. Mike tried to steady his breathing as he looked at the puppet, who looked only mildly surprised.

"You've got five seconds to start explaining who the heck are you are why Foxy wants to kill you..."

.

* * *

.

 **Let's just say that Foxy and the Puppet don't get along very well...**

 **Please Rate/Constructive Review and most importantly, Enjoy~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Family Like This**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's_

Chapter Five: Salvaged

 _7:15 AM_

"Well...it is not actually Foxy trying to hurt me..." The marionette said slowly. "That is all I shall say on the matter."

"Four." Mike motioned to Melody get behind the chair, or along the wall as he went to the door button. The marionette blinked, clearly off put by the fact that it seemed that Mike was actually going to go through with his threat.

"W-What-"

"Three." His hand waved over the button. "Two."

"He's my brother, ok?!" The marionette finally exclaimed, showing emotion. "He's possessing Foxy and he's mad at me; he's always mad at me!" Mike slowly moved his hand away from the button. "He blames me for what happened to him and his friends!" The marionette rubbed his eyes.

"...What happened?" Melody asked innocently as the banging stopped.

"He got us killed!" The boy's voice yelled.

"I did not!" The marionette yelled back. "I was already dead because of you!"

"Knock it off!" Mike demanded, shutting the two up. "You're acting like spoiled brats!" The marionette looked at Mike and Foxy poked his head in the window, clearly stunned. "Fighting and trying to hurt each other isn't going to solve anything." Foxy opened his mouth to say something but the glare Mike was giving him shut him up quickly. "Now, I'm going to open the door and go to Freddy and tell him what the manager told me. Melody," he gestured to his sister. "Is going to watch you two, and if either one of you give her any grief, then I will be personally dismantle the both of you and leave you out in the snow." Mike glared at the two of them, and Melody had to fight back giving Mike a round of applause for having a backbone and standing up to something so scary. "Understood?"

"Y-Yes sir!" Foxy exclaimed and the marionette nodded. Mike looked at his sister, who nodded, beaming.

"Don't hesitate to call for me."

"Promise!" He opened the door and made the fox sit on the floor in front of the door before walking to the stage, where the others had been eavesdropping. Melody looked at the two and clapped once, getting their attention. "Alright, I think a story would be a good idea till Mikey gets back." She got herself on the chair. "Let's see...um...Oh! I know~" Melody rubbed her hands and began to tell one of the fairytales her mother used to tell. The two possessed animatronics sat and listened, at first mildly fearful of what would happen if the night guard went through with his threat, but then the story Melody told them rang a bell.

"Wait, that's..." The marionette started to say, interupting the story.

"Ms. Virginia's story..." Melody pouted as she rolled her eyes.

"Well duh, that's my Momma."

.

* * *

.

 _7:30 AM_

"Alright," Virginia said. "Thank you Mr. Fazbear for letting me know...please be safe...Good Bye." She put the phone back on the hook. She looked at Vin, who look raised an eyebrow. "Mike's boss. He had called Mike; they're doing fine, well, considering they stuck there."

"Well, at least Melly oughta be happy; she's at the place where 'fantasy and fun come to life'," He paused. "Or was that Disney Land? Either way, I've heard the food's decent." Virginia blinked, not sure if she could answer that before her walkie talkie buzzed.

"The resident in Room 198 called the front desk complaining about pipes leaking, which one of you two is going to get to it?" Virginia picked up the walkie and answered.

"I've got it, Paul." She said. "Room 198 right?"

"Correct-o Moon-do." She said good bye to Vin and headed to the room, carrying the tool case. She hummed to herself before she got to the room, trying to guess what the problem could be. She knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" She raised an eyebrow as she heard a familiar voice.

"I'm here to fix the pipes." She said slowly. After a few minutes the door opened.

"Finally, that drip noise was driving me nu..." The man was a red head, roughly a year or two younger than Virginia, his shaggy hair haphazardly pulled into a low ponytail and his black Coke bottle glasses nearly falling off his freckled face. His bright eyes looked at her as he blinked.

"Virginia...?" He asked slowly. Virginia felt her face flush as she coughed, looking away. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm the mechanic." She managed out. "I'm here to fix the pipes." The man nodded slowly before he realized something as he went red.

"Let me get some actual pants on first."

"Thanks."

.

* * *

.

 _Meanwhile_

"And that's why no one is coming in today." Mike explained. "And that's probably going to be the case for the next two or three days..." He looked at the animatronic bear, rabbit, and chicken. "That's what Chi-the manager said...so..." Admittedly he felt pretty stupid talking to the bear, but considering what happen since he woke up, he felt like he should just roll with whatever.

"That sucks." Bonnie said, his voice seemingly back to normal. Mike blinked in confusion, still slightly freaked out by the animatronics not having 'set motions' or something like that.

"Do the rules still apply when nobodies's are here?" Chica asked as she looked at the bear. Freddy shrugged absently.

"He is there...and so's the little girl." Freddy said.

"I have a name." Mike said in mild annoyance before he saw a figure near the parts and service room. "What the?" He ignored the animatronics having a conversation and jogged down there. The figure seemed to enter in before Mike, though Mike couldn't see anyone in the room. He frowned before fumbling for the light switch, which he flicked on; lighting up the heads and endoskeletons of the animatronics. Mike shuddered, he wanted to get out of there as fast as he could; the place was giving him the creeps. He quickly walked around the room, part of him not wanting to find anything, as he remembered that last phone message from the guy before him.

' _Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room.'_ Mike spotted an empty Freddy suit and bit his lip; he really didn't want to see what was in there, but the guy on the phone asked him to check. Mike shook his head and sighed; one look couldn't hurt. He carefully walked over to the suit, half expecting the suit to stand up and lunge at him. Suddenly the door to the parts and service slammed shut with a loud bang. Mike rushed over and tried to open the door, which somehow locked by itself.

"No, no no no..." He struggled with the knob before banging on the door, hoping that he could make enough noise for his sister to hear it from the office. "MELODY!" He was about to yell for help before the lights flickered and he heard a groan, like rusted gears creaking to life, making his blood run cold. He tried to keep his cool as he heard shuffling and groaning coming up behind him.

"...lp...me..."

.

* * *

.

 **Just to Remind Everyone, Foxy and Alex (the ghost kid/the Marionette's brother) are two distinct personalities. Alex is the more agressive and has been in control since Foxy first lunged at Melody. Regular Foxy will be coming back and will be confused as hell when he does. And Different AU from all my other AUs**

 **And Jeremy is like Markilplier with his pant-wearing habit.**

 **Please Rate/Constructive Review and most importantly, Enjoy~!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Family Like This**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's_

Chapter Six: Back Again

 _7:45 AM_

"It's nice seeing you again, Virginia..." Jeremy said awkwardly as he watched the woman work on the sink. "I guess Freddy's Pizzeria didn't work out?"

"Nope." She said. "Couldn't afford that many people...'Downsizing' I believe they said..."

"Oh..." He looked around. "So, uh...how's Mikey?" Virginia sighed and started the internal debate of going into too much detail about her family or bragging to her old coworker.

"He's...fine." She finally said after a minute, grabbing a wrench. "He just started a new job...and he's got-"

"Oh really? That's great! Where at, if you don't mind." Jeremy interrupted.

"Uh...Fazbear's Pizzeria..." Jeremy blinked in surprise, and Virginia paused, wanting to tell Jeremy about what else has happened since they last saw each other, but that thought got tossed out the window.

"That's cool...maybe I'll see him there..." Virginia raised an eyebrow as she tightened a wrench screw. "I, ah...I'm actually planning on going back there."

"What?!" Virginia tried to sit up, but face smacked the pipe. Jeremy rushed over to help her out as she groaned.

"Yeah, I got an offer from the CEO, apparently they had an opening or something for a managerial thingamabob." Virginia looked at him.

"Jeremy, you nearly got killed there!" Virginia exclaimed and the man shrugged.

"A paycheck's a paycheck. Besides, they've got doors there now." He smiled and Virginia shook her head.

"You're an idiot."

.

* * *

.

"...lp...me..."

Mike was scared. He didn't want to look behind him and try as he might, the lock wasn't budging and he was trapped. He was afraid if he made any noise, whatever was trying to get him would silence him for good. He stole a glance at the camera and saw that the little red button wasn't on, meaning that the tablet wasn't on that camera.

"Damn..." He mumbled to himself as he looked at the door knob and tried leaning on the door, hoping that he'd be able to break the door. The shuffling noise became louder and Mike started to use his shoulder as he banged against the door. "Come on, come on!" He banged a few more times before the door opened, sending Mike face planting into Freddy's foot, busting his nose.

"Y-You!" Freddy exclaimed in surprise as Mike groaned.

"Ow..." He looked up at the animatronics who were looking at him. "Oh fuck me..." Freddy didn't look impressed as Chica shook her head as Bonnie nodded.

"Well, if you say so, night guard guy." Chica clucked in annoyance as Freddy gave Bonnie the look of 'Not Helping'

"Mikey?!" The animatronic, except for Freddy, stepped back as Melody ran over to them. Mike looked over at his sister and tried getting up. "Oh crap! Mikey! Your nose!" Mike winced as he touched his nose and looked at the blood on his hand before he tried to stop the bleeding by plugging his nose, much to the confusion of the three. Melody went to the party tables and picked up a few napkins and rushed them over to her brother.

"What's wrong?" Chica asked curiously.

"I fell onto Freddy's feet..." Mike said slowly. "I got locked in the Parts and Service..." He decided against telling that there was something else in there, especially with his sister in earshot. "And I guess Freddy opened the door while I was trying to get out..." Melody nodded slowly.

"I'll go to the bathrooms and get some more paper towels..." Melody said before running off to find the restrooms. Mike chuckled weakly as Fox stumbled out of the hallways, looking very confused.

"What in Davy Jones's locker happened to me?" He asked, his normal piratey voice ringing loud and clear. "Did I run into the wall again?"

"Well...no..." Freddy said slowly as Mike blinked.

"What's with the sudden voice change?!" Mike exclaimed.

"What be you talkin' about?"

"Guard guy, zip it." Bonnie whispered, making the 'cut' sign, but Mike didn't see it, r he ignored it.

"You were speaking and sounding like an eight year old!" Mike said and Foxy blinked.

"What!?" There was an audible gasp from Chica as something grabbed Mike's shoulder and leaned on him. Mike's eyes slowly looked at the white paw with pink tipped claws clenching on his shoulder as static and garbled radio noises blared in his ear.

.

* * *

.

 _7:50 AM_

"Ok, this is irritating..." Melody grumbled as she tried to find the bathrooms. She had gotten turned around several times and was now standing outside a hallway leading to either party room, or the office. "There needs to be a sign somewhere..." She huffed in annoyance.

"Little girl? Are you lost?" Melody admittedly jumped before turning to see a yellow-golden colored rabbit, or bear, she wasn't sure, standing a few feet away from her. She frowned.

"I'm not little!" She huffed. "I'm six, thank you very much. And I am not lost, I'm just...looking for the bathrooms to get some paper towels."

"I see..." The creature said and Melody wondered who he was supposed to be; she hadn't seen any pictures with a yellow thing, except for the bird and this thing was definitely not. "I can show you where they are, if you want."

"Um," The creature smiled innocently and Melody felt her stomach slowly roll over; she wasn't sure if it was the way he spoke, or the fact it came out of seemingly nowhere, but there was something that she didn't like.

"Don't worry," He said sweetly. "I don't bite."

"I don't know..." She said slowly.

"You can lead the way, that won't be a problem. Or I can lead if you want..." The creature stepped closer, and Melody stepped back.

"Y-You know...I think I'm just going to head to the kitchen..." The creature twitched slightly and Melody decided to make a break for it and ran to the stage area. She didn't dare look back as she rounded the corner and saw the animatronics. "Mikey!" She yelled before she felt herself being lifted in the air, being grabbed, the animatronics snapping their heads to the sound. She screamed as she heard a chilling voice chuckle.

" _You can't._ "

.

* * *

.

 **I wonder who that could be...*wicked grin***

 **Remember that this is a totally different AU than my others**

 **Please Rate/Constructive Review and Enjoy**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Family Like This**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's_

Chapter Seven: Mangled

 _7:50 AM_

"Let me go!" Melody screamed as she struggled against the grip of the animatronic. "Let me go! MIKEY!"

"M-Melody!" she heard her brother said weakly before there was a loud crackle of radio static. "AUGH!"

"MIKEY! HELP ME!"

"Shut up, brat!" The animatronic holding her hissed. "And stop squirming!" Melody refused that order and tried kicking the animatronic, which wasn't working. She noticed that there was a larger hole in the animatronic's arm, near her head. She scrunched her nose at the smell before she bit down one the gray, wiry object inside, hoping that it would let her go. It did, luckily, though she was tossed into the chairs. "You brat!" The animatronic yelled as it clutched its arm. It looked down at where she bit and chuckled. "...I forgot about that..." He said absently before looking at the little girl, who groaned and gagged, trying to sit up. "I was going to make this painless for you...but now you've made me mad."

"You leave her alone!" The animatronic looked up, bemused that, as he thought, one of the animatronics was going to attack him, only to be stunned as he saw Mike, weakly push past the animatronics, his uniform around the shoulders were dark red from pushing off something. "You. Leave. Her. ALONE!" The animatronic blinked twice, like someone punched him in between the eyes.

"M-M-Michael..." The animatronic started to say slowly, stepping back. Mike staggered forward, not exactly sure how he was going to stop the animatronic, but no one was going to hurt his sister. His head started to spin, but he struggled to ignored it as the yellow animatronic stepped back, as if Mike was terrifying. "N-No...You can't be..." The animatronic clenched its head before running away. Mike stopped briefly, confused, as his sister got up and looked at him.

"M-Mikey!" She cried out as she raced to him. Mike forced a smile as he fell to his knees. "Mikey!"

"Mel...I-I'm so sorry..." He managed out before he collapsed fully. Melody was barely able to keep his head from banging onto the floor.

"M-M-Mikey..." She barely managed out before she looked at the animatronics staring at them, and any fear was replaced with anger that these animatronics didn't help her or his brother. "What are you staring at?!" She snapped. "One of you go grab the first aid kit! Now!" The animatronics flinched, clearly stunned and shocked before Chica nodded and ran towards the kitchen, hoping that's where a 'first aid' kit was."

.

* * *

.

 _8:00 AM_

"Well, uh, thanks for fixing the pipes." Jeremy said as Virginia collected the tools and got ready to leave.

"It's my job," She smiled. "But thanks." She turned to leave but Jeremy stopped her.

"Hey, uh...do you think that later...we can go out for lunch or something?" Virginia glare at him.

"I am working."

"I know...but I was thinking that maybe we could catch up, or something..." Obviously Jeremy was thinking on the fly, and not thinking about the consequences. "I mean it's been a while..." Virginia chuckled and shook her head; maybe she'd be able to tell him more about the changes that happened.

"You know, I think we can chat over my break..." She looked back at him. "How does 11:30 work for you? We can have something downstairs..." Jeremy grinned like an idiot.

"Yeah, that works! 11:30! See you there!" He said as she left, chuckling at him. She made it down the hallway before she saw the smirk on Vin's face. She frowned and placed her hands on her hips.

"Seriously, Vin? You were listening in?!"

"What, me?" He asked, feigning innocence, much to unimpressed woman. "Only the last little bit." She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Oh shush, I'm just making sure my buddy is alright...Nobody's gonna make a fool outta you..." Virginia smiled.

"Thanks, Vinny..."

"Now come on, we've got to some work before your hot date," Vincent beamed as his coworker went neon red.

"VINCENT!" The man laughed as he lightly jogged away from the woman.

.

* * *

.

 _10:30 AM_

Mike groaned as he opened his eyes; his body ached and didn't want to move and he felt like a train was pile driving his skull.

"M-Mikey?" He looked over to his left and saw his sister, trying to hold back tears as she rubbed her eyes.

"M-Mel.." He said, before groaning, his voice cracking.

"It's ok Mikey...I'm fine..." She promised and Mike smiled sadly. "That thing, whatever it was, didn't hurt me that bad..."

"Mel...I'm so sorry...I shouldn't have-"

"Oh shush!" She said. "Momma would've killed you if you left me home alone. And we're still alive, so we've just got to wait till the storm's over 'n stuff...and well..." She looked at the ceiling. "And until you can get up again..."

"What?" Mike tried to sit up, but his upper half burned with so much pain that he was barely able to let out a squeak before he had to stay still as the pain slowly subsided.

"Yeah...Miss Chica was able to find a first aid kit and I did my best to bandage all of the cuts and to fix your nose...the manager guy is going to need another box of first aid stuff..." Mike smiled at his sister.

"Mel...t-that's amazing...I'm really proud of you,"

"R-Really?"

"Really, I mean, how many people could control the situation and help me out and be six while at it?" Melody blushed as she smiled.

"Thanks Mikey..." There was a knock at the door. Melody frowned as she looked at the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Freddy..." The bear's voice came from the other side. "We caught Mang-the creature that hurt your brother Mike...and she wishes to apologize." There was radio static. "Yes. Yes you do, or you're getting tossed back into the room." More static and Melody looked at her brother, just as confused.

"Do you have a tight grip on it?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Well...gimme a second." Melody carefully walked over to the door and after checking through the peephole to double check, she opened it and went back to her brother as Freddy entered, carrying a tangled endoskeleton with two heads, one like the normal endoskeleton, and with a white fox with pink tipped ears and make up. "Oh wow...that's..."

"Toy Foxy." Mike said, surprising Freddy and even the fox.

"Huh?"

"That's Toy Foxy..." Mike said, looking at his sister. "Well, it was called the Mangle sometimes too..."

"How do you know her?" Freddy asked slowly.

"Well, when my mom worked at the New and Improved Freddy's, she had me stay in Kid's Cove." Mike would've shrugged if doing that didn't cause that much pain. "It was before you were born, Mel..." he added and Melody nodded as the fox raised an eyebrow and studied Mike before looking up at Freddy and making radio noises. Freddy frowned slightly.

"I'm not sure..."

"Sure about what?" Melody asked.

"Well...she's," He gestured to the fox. "Saying that couldn't be right."

"Why?"

"Because the boy that was there was named Michael Schmidt."

"That's my name."

.

* * *

.

 **Another short chapter, but I don't want to keep you people waiting :D (And Fanfiction . net has been acting up with this story for some reason, but oh well)**

 **Please remember that this is a totally different AU from the rest of the AUs I've done.**

 **Please remember to Rate/Constuctive Review and Enjoy~!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Family Like This**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's_

Chapter Eight: It's Been So Long

 _10:32 AM_

"What?!" Freddy exclaimed. "You can't be Michael Schmidt."

"I am!"

"Why couldn't he not be?" Melody asked, crossing her arms.

"I didn't recognize you as him when you came in last night." Freddy said, as if that made his point. Mangle rolled her good eye and the other endoskeleton shook its head in agreement. "And besides, Michael was four years old last time he was here. You are not." Mike groaned in annoyance as Melody fought back a giggle.

"I was five." Mike corrected. "And besides, people don't stay the same forever...I grew up." He attempted to shrug, to some mild success. "And I came back, to work as the night guard..." Melody started to giggle.

"Oh man, when Momma found out you got the job, she was so mad!" She snickered, as Mike went red. "I thought she was going to ground you for forever!"

"I wanted to help out..." He admitted before glaring at Freddy. "Course I didn't know that you guys would be trying to kill me!" Freddy winced as he looked at the ground.

"...Well...we..." Mangle made some more radio static noise and Freddy looked at her. "N-No...I'm not scared of Mr. Marionette..."

"Mr. Marionette?" Melody asked, confused. "Was he that yellow jerk that tried to carry me off?"

"What? No!" Freddy said quickly and Mangle 'spoke', probably asking what Melody meant. Before Melody could answer, the puppet stepped into the room, not waiting to be allowed in. He looked at Mike, who suddenly felt nervous.

"You scared him...how did you do that?"

"Who?" Melody demanded, standing in front of her brother.

"The killer..."

.

* * *

.

 _1987_

 _"Mikey, hold still..." Virginia said in annoyance as she tried getting the shirt on the boy._

 _"But momma! I dun wanna wear that...I wanna wear my Bonnie shirt!" Virginia gave her son a look, though still smiling._

 _"I know you want to, but you've got to look nice for Mr. Smith, while Momma's at the party..."_

 _"Why can't I come anyways?"_

 _"Cause it's a grown up only party." Her son raised an eyebrow. "It's going to be all stuffy and serious and stuff."_

 _"Oh..." The doorbell rang and after Virginia managed to get the nice shirt on her son, she went to the door and opened it, revealing the man, Fritz Smith, standing._

 _"Fritz, thanks again for babysitting on such a short notice." The man beamed._

 _"Not a problem." He chuckled. "Make sure you have a good time and tell the others I said hi." She smiled and turned to say good bye to her son, only to see him coming back out from his room, wearing his shirt over the dress shirt she had put him in. Fritz laughed as Virginia groaned._

 _"Mikey..."_

 _"It's ok," Fritz laughed. "You get going, and have a good time. Me and the Mikester'll hold the fort, right buddy?" The boy beamed and nodded._

 _"Have fun momma!" She smiled and pecked his cheek before grabbing her purse and waving the boys off. Once she was gone Mike looked at the older man. "What are we gonna do?" Fritz chuckled._

 _"Well, I picked up something cool on the way here," He reached into his bag and pulled out a yellow-ish rabbit plush-toy looking thing. "It's an animatronic," The boy looked at him, confused. "It's a fancy pants robot."_

 _"Cool..."_

 _"You wanna see how it works?"_

 _"Yeah!" The boy beamed. "Then I can fix Misses Toy Foxy!" Fritz smiled._

 _"Sounds like a plan, Mikey man."_

.

* * *

.

 _10:35 AM_

"Killer? Melody asked. "What killer?" The marionette became quiet as Mike noticed that a ghostly figure of a boy, wearing a Freddy mask appeared on Freddy's shoulder, looking at the marionette and was seemingly mouthing something to the marionette. Mike tried reading the words, not realizing he was reading the words out loud.

"Shut...up...Matt...Matthew?" Mike said, unintentionally getting all their attention. He frowned. "Why does that sound-no...that couldn't be it..."

"What is it Mikey?" Melody asked slowly.

"Mom...Mom used to have a picture of two kids...She used to babysit them...she used to tell me about them..." He said slowly as he laid on his back. "She and my dad used to be fiends with their's..."

"Your point Mikey?"

"One of the boy's names was Matthew...I think..." Melody frowned, not sure if she believe that before she gasped.

"We should call Momma!" She exclaimed. "She's probably so worried 'bout us!" Mike tried to sit up again, but slumped back and groaned. "Don't worry Mikey, there's a phone right here." She found an old phone next to the bedside table and after a few minutes staring at it, she looked over at her brother. "How do I work this thing Mikey?"

.

* * *

.

 _10:38 AM_

"Virginia, you've got a call on Line 1..."

"On it Paul," Virginia spotted a phone and quickly jogged over to it and hit the Line 1 button. "Hello?"

"Momma!" Virginia tried to keep calm as she heard her daughter's voice on the other end.

"Melody, baby, how are you?"

"Well, I've been better; I've got a bruise on my elbow..."

"Melody! I thought I told you not to get hurt while at Fazbear's?" Melody was quiet and Virginia immediately became suspicious. "Melody Stephanie Schmidt, what are you not telling me?"

"Well...it's kinda hard to explain momma...Hold on, Mikey wants me to put you on speaker..." There was some scuffling and a few 'ows' from her son before there was the speaker button was clicked.

"Mom?"

"Michael Vincent Schmidt, you better start explaining what's going on." Virginia said sternly.

"Well...mom...strange stuff is going on at Freddy's...and..."

"I know that, Michael." She said as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I even told you that before you started working there..."

"Sorry...I mean, we're fine, there's just some confusion with some of the animatronics...I think...Ow..."

"Michael, what happened to you and Melody?"

"N-Nothing, it's fine...Mel's fine." Michael was avoiding the topic about himself and Virginia realized that something bad happened to him at Fazbear's Pizzeria.

"Michael, that isn't the question I asked. Tell me what happened." There was a pause before she heard a voice she hadn't heard in years spoke.

"Ms. Schmidt...is that really you?" She gasped and covered her mouth as she felt tears threatening to fall as she heard the new voice in the conversation.

"M-M-Matthew?"

.

* * *

.

 **Dun dun da dun~**

 **Let's hope that the snow storms stop soon, cause he's coming back. He always does after all.**

 **Remember: Totally Different AU from the rest of the AUs I've got and Fanfiction . Net is being weird with this story with updates and stuff...**

 **And Please Rate/Review and Enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A Family Like This**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's_

Chapter Nine: Toreador March

 _10:35 AM_

"M-m-Matthew..." Virginia said slowly. "Is that really you?"

"Y-Yes, Ms. Schmidt...It's me..." There were many different questions racing through her head but before she could ask any of them she felt a hand of her shoulder. She quickly spun around to look at the person before she gasped, recognizing him.

"Mom? Mom, what's going on?!" Mike's voice came from the other end. "Mom!?"

"Tell them that you're ok." The smiling man said simply. "I'd like us to chat privately for a bit." Virginia took a deep breath and spoke into the phone.

"I'm fine; I've got to get back to work, Mikey baby. Love you and Melody both and see you soon." Before her son could respond, she hung up the phone and looked at the man, trying to remain calm. "I'm surprised to see you here...The way Mike made it sound, it sounded like they finally caught you." The man scoffed.

"They had help from the manager messing with the generator when I came in. Too bad for them it was 6 AM when they tried to get me..." He laughed as he gestured for her to sit. She reluctantly obeyed, though she made sure to have her back against the wall. "I'm not going to hurt you, Virginia, I just want to chat." Virginia decided against making a snide comment about their time working at the infamous pizzeria and the little 'accident' in 1987. She wasn't sure if the man in front of her, cleverly positioned so that he'd be able to grab her from any direction, was still off the deep end.

"Well, you gave my son a fright with that." She forced a chuckle and a smile. The man raised an eyebrow.

"He's your son? Why did you let him go and work there?" Virginia saw that he was becoming agitated.

"He did it behind my back, Scott," She said quickly. "It had already gone through three days when I found out!"

"And you didn't make him quit!?" Virginia bit her lip as she spotted her coworkers in the hallway; Mike more than likely called the office and begged for them to check on his mother. She had to keep the man in front of her distracted, at least for another minute or two.

"He's a young man, Scott," She said slowly. "They get so rebellious and try to prove they're grown men...and ready for adulthood...You know that..." The man faltered slightly and Virginia decided to keep rolling. "He's always been wanting to prove he's a grown man...especially with helping around...I mean last year, he and his sister wanted to make a mother's day cake and-" The man held up his hand, stopping her.

"His sister? Who's her fa-"

"Virginia! We've got a major issues with the lights in the lobby, and I've need your help~" Vincent interrupted as he sauntered in. "Excuse me sir, but we've got to stop the strobe effect~" The man frowned in irritation before grabbing the tool kit and handed it to Vincent, who pouted. "I said I need your help, Virginia~"

"I'm talking to her."

"Wow. Rude." Vincent said as he looked at Virginia and winked; he was providing a distraction while she could get up and walk away. "Look, this ain't the red light hotel so-WHOA!" Vincent was barely able to dodge the fist that brushed past him as the man lunged at him.

"Scott!" Virginia yelled as she grabbed the man and socked him across the face, sending him spinning and on the floor, out cold. She glared at the out cold man before looking at Vincent. "Vinny, are you ok?" Vincent looked at her and nodded slowly.

"Y-Yeah..."

"You should be a MMA fighter." Paul said slowly and Virginia blushed.

"I wasn't thinking...oh I'm going to to get in so much trouble..."

"Dude, self defense." Vincent said as he got himself up and picked up the tool case.

"I'm going to see if I can get an officer down here..." Paul said before he hurried back to the lobby desk. "And Virginia, you better call your son back; he sounded worried." Virginia nodded as she called the pizzeria, Vincent standing near her in case the man woke up again.

.

* * *

.

 _10:40 AM_

"What is that white stuff?" Bonnie asked as he had his face planted against the window. Chica who was doing the same thing shrugged.

"I dunno..."

"Put me down!" The two turned to see Melody being put down by the larger bear.

"You heard Mr. Marionette; Mike needs to sleep, so that he can try and heal him." The girl pouted as she huffed.

"But he's my brother!" Melody argued as the Mangle made her opinion know via radio static, on top of Freddy. "Ms. Foxy agrees with me!"

"Mr. Marionette requires no interruptions." Melody looked ready to deck him but huffed in irritation. "He will take good care of your brother."

"If you're lying..." She lifted her hand and made a fist, her little knuckles making little cracks before she swiped her nose with her nose. Freddy nodded slowly, completely confused by what she did before Bonnie perked up.

"Oh! Maybe you can play that little guitar violin whatever!" Melody frowned as the rabbit came over and grabbed the case from the backpack on the stage. "Come on! It'll be cool!"

"I just said that Mr. Marionette requires no interruptions." Freddy argued and the rabbit 'psh'-ed him.

"Psh, he wouldn't hear it." He handed it to Melody, who took it warily, as if the rabbit would've done something to it. "Come on, I wanna hear how this thing works..."

"Bonnie, don't be pushy!" Chica scolded.

"No, it's ok." Melody said slowly. "I mean I can play," She glared at the bear, as if to say 'Cause this jerk won't let be with my brother' before putting the case on the table and opening it. She picked up the violin and placed it properly on her shoulder. "Any preferences?"

"Uh..." Chica frowned as she tried thinking. "I dunno..."

"Surprise us!" Bonnie said, interrupting what Freddy was going to suggest. Melody shrugged with an 'ok' and Freddy glared at his rabbit friend as Melody began to play. The three animatronics paused as the six year old began to play an unfamiliar song to them before Freddy perked up as the familiar tune of his music box, though being played on violin, rang through the room.

"That's my song!" Freddy exclaimed and the girl stopped and looked at Freddy, clearly irritated with the bear.

"No, it's not." She said. "It's called the Toreador March."

"Torito?" Bonnie asked.

"Toreador!" Melody corrected. "It's from the opera Carmen." She explained. "The community theater is going to be performing it, and my school band is being the orchestra, along with the high school...And Mikey's gonna be Escamillo!" She mispronounced the name of the toreador, but none of the animatronics knew that. "Well, unless the director guy decides to change up casting again...Or he decides to do that musical version that more like Star Wars..." The animatronics looked at her confused. "You've never heard of Star Wars?" The animatronics shook their heads and Melody groaned. "Seriously?"

"What's it's about?" Chica asked and Melody put her violin back on the table before sitting down on a chair.

"It's a loooong story, you better sit." The animatronics sat and once that was done, Melody began to tell the story of Star Wars, with the animatronics interupting, asking questions, unaware of the yellow animatronic quietly sneaking past and heading to the room Mike and the marionette were in.

.

* * *

.

 **The fist thing that Melody did is from a Bruce Lee movie (Don't remember which one thought ^^; ). And Phone Guy's a tad unstable...you can probably guess why...**

 **Please Remember that this is a totally different AU from the other AUs I've done**

 **And Please Rate/Constructive Review and Enjoy~!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A Family Like This**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's_

Chapter Ten: Nightmare

 _10:45 AM_

Matthew took a deep breath as he was sure Mike was deep asleep; it made using the magic he had acquired over the years easier if Mike didn't feel it. Luckily, the damage Mangle had done wasn't that bad, neither was his nose, but Matthew was more curious about what happened earlier; that was Ms. Schmidt's voice, and Mike and the little girl-Melody-both called her some variation of 'Mother', which meant that this man was the baby cousin he never got to meet. Matthew sighed as he looked at the sleeping man before an idea crossed his mind; Mike wouldn't mind if he took a look at his memories. Matthew looked behind him and saw no one, and he knew that Freddy wouldn't dare interrupt him. Matthew looked back at Mike before he cast the spell.

.

Matthew blinked as he found himself in one of the memories; Mike appeared to be around eighteen months, sitting on the floor as he played with toddler toys as a man in a purple uniform, Matthew remembered him as as close friend of his dad and Ms. Schmidt, talking with a much older man in a business suit. Matthew knew he wouldn't be seen or heard, but he still decided to stay behind the chair

" _You do understand, what you're asking me to do?_ " The man in purple asked slowly. " _If I get caught..._ "

" _They need to be punished for what they did._ " Matthew recognized the second man as the owner of Fazbear's Pizzeria. He wasn't so sure about the man in purple though. " _If a stunt like that was pulled again..._ " He watched as the toddler offered his toy to the man in purple.

" _Not now Mikey...Daddy's talking to Mr. Fazbear..._ " The boy pouted before offering it to the owner of Fazbear's Pizzeria and the man chuckled before coming serious again.

" _Francis, you're a father now, and you know what happened to-_ " Whatever else the man said, Matthew didn't hear as he was, for lack of a better word, kicked out of the memory.

.

 _10:48 AM_

Matthew blinked as he woke back in the 'real world' and back in his puppet body. He looked at Mike, who hadn't stirred at all, as he thought about what he saw. The owner of Fazbear's called the purple man a 'father' and the purple man talked to the baby in that weird third person he had seen some parents do, especially in the Prize Corner. The marionette paused as he thought about the 'New and Improved Fazbear's Pizzeria', distracted; he did miss that place, even with the idiot night guard forgetting to wind box for a few moments before starting it back up. He absently wondered what happened to that man, before he heard footsteps. He quickly collected himself before turning.

"What do you want, Spring Lock?" The animatronic frowned.

"I want to see him." The marionette tried to look decidedly bored.

"He's asleep."

"Wake him."

"Why should I?"

"I need to see him." He looked at the sleeping night guard.

"Again I ask, why?"

"That is my son."

.

* * *

.

 _10:48 AM_

Jeremy hummed to himself as he got ready to head down to the lobby, to grab one of the complimentary cookies at the front desk. It was great to see his old coworker again, and heck, he managed to ask her out without making a fool out of himself, and he was feeling great.

"Congrats on that by the way," Jeremy looked around the room before he spotted the hallucination of a toy-like model of Freddy Fazbear, sitting properly on the chair. He frowned in annoyance, irritated that his hallucinations were acting up. Again.

"Really? You haven't bother me in six weeks...why now?" Jeremy whined.

"You decided to come back to the place."

"But man, I got an offer..." Jeremy whined. "I know it's a stupid thing to do...but it's a job..." He looked at the bear. "Can I least ask you guys to not mess with me during my date with Virginia?" The bear shrugged.

"No promises." Jeremy groaned.

"Come on, she'll think I'm weird."

"You're already weird." Jeremy looked over and on his bed was the bright light blue toy-like model of Bonnie, looking at the yellow pages on his bed.

"Stop that! You two aren't even there! You were scrapped!" Jeremy yelled, clearly frustrated and the rabbit and bear looked at each other and snickered.

"Jer-Bear, we always come back." The rabbit smirked and Jeremy swung at him, the rabbit vanishing. "Missed me~" Jeremy swung around trying to connect with the rabbit's face as his head began to throb again. He clenched his head as he tried to steady himself.

"Damnit..." He felt the paws of the rabbit and the bear as they appeared behind him.

"Just think, beau," The rabbit began as spots began to dance in front of Jeremy's eyes as he fell to his knees, fighting to stay awake. "Since you get to go back to Freddy's,"

"We'll get to be a happy family again~!" The bear finished as Jeremy blacked out.

.

* * *

.

 _10:50 AM_

"And that's what happened, at least till the movie comes out." Melody finished for the animatronics before shrugging. "Momma really likes that series and stuff..."

"It sounds really cool though." Chica offered sweetly. "I like the idea of the Force...though I still think that Han Solo fellow should've had a glowy sword too." Melody sighed and shook her head.

"Yeah..." She looked at where the back room was. "You think he's done yet?"

"He will come out when he is done." Freddy said sternly and Melody pouted before a question ran through her head.

"Quick question,"

"O...kay..."

"Why is Mr. Foxy out of order? Does he lunge at everybody normal and that's why he's out of order?" The animatronics looked away nervously.

"Well...no..." Bonnie said slowly as he looked at the ground and Mangle made some more garbling static before what sounded like radio of a police calling for ambulances and back up before it went back to static. Mangle frowned and the extra endoskeleton bang it's head against the fox's head, hoping to get it work. Melody raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What? Before any of the animatronics could explain there was a large crash sound near the backroom. Melody stood up. "Mikey!"

"What in the world?" Freddy started to say before he frowned and looked at the others. "Bonnie, go get Foxy, I will meet you in the backroom. Chica, Mangle, watch and keep Melody safe." Melody was about to argue, but realized that the animatronics were bigger and more than likely stronger and could kick whatever was trying to hurt her brother. She looked at Freddy as Bonnie ran to the cove.

"You make sure my brother is safe!" She ordered. "P-Please!"

"We will." Freddy promised before he headed to the backroom. Melody whimpered but Chica smiled at her sweetly, trying to be helpful.

"Freddy's got it..." She said. "He'll get that rule breaker. Or if Mr. Marionette accidentally broke a vase or somethin'," Mangle made a radio static and Chica chuckled. "You're right, Mangle; he's a bit of a klutz!" She looked at Melody. "Don't worry Melody, Mike'll be fine~! Oh, could you please play something else on your violin? Or maybe you could tell us another story?" Melody looked at the backroom as she watched Bonnie and Foxy follow Freddy before looking back at Chica.

"I suppose..."

.

* * *

.

 **One Bombshell has been dropped, and another is to come, especially involving the 'Bite'**

 **Remember this AU is completely different from any of my other AUs**

 **And FanFiction . Net keeps giving me grief with this story and updating ^3^;**

 **Please Rate/Constructive Review and Enjoy~!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A Family Like This**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's_

Chapter Eleven: Bite of 87

 _1987_

 _"Hey, Mikey!" The red head waved to the boy, who waved back, following his mother._

 _"Hi Mr. Jeremy!" He called. "Momma said that I get to hang out with Mr. Scott today!"_

 _"That's *yawn* great!" Jeremy yawned as he stretched. "Then I'll play with you after I get off work...ok?"_

 _"Okey dokey~!" The boy beamed as he followed his mother over the man, who was coming back from where the Kid's Cove was. "Hi Mr. Scott!" The man smiled weakly as he placed a round crank-like object in his pocket as he got to the eye level of the boy, who hugged him. Jeremy was curious about what the device was, but didn't get a chance to ask, as the man stood up and looked at Jeremy._

 _"Remember to stay close to the animatronics, Mr. Fitzgerald..." Jeremy nodded quickly._

 _"Understood sir." The man smiled, before his smile faltered, as if he wanted to say something else, but he shook his head._

 _"Come on Michael, let's go see if we can go get ice cream for breakfast." The boy cheered and gave his mother a good bye kiss before he allowed himself to be picked up by the man before they left. The woman laughed and shook her head before smiling at Jeremy, causing him to go pink as the hazy memory of the party still fresh in his mind._

 _"Good Luck today, Jeremy." She said. "We'll talk later,"_

 _"R-Right!" She giggled at his face and blew him a kiss before heading off to get ready for work._

 _._

* * *

.

 _10:50 AM_

Jeremy groaned as he struggled to open his eyes and found himself on the floor.

"Damn hallucinations..." He grumbled as he shoved himself up off the floor. Ever since '87, he had been stuck dealing with the mocking hallucinations of the Toy Models of the Fazgang, with the except of the Mangle for some strange reason, and then blacking out with his head hurting. He had been kicked out and fired from so many other jobs because of that,and for him it was a miracle that he got the phone call from the CEO offering him a position back at the pizzeria. Course he was an idiot to take the job, but he needed the money, and he already had experience with the place. He looked at the clock and sighed; his date was a good 40 minutes away and looking outside seeing the snow storm, killed any ideas about exploring the town he left behind several years ago. He shook his head and rubbed his temples, trying to think of anything to do before an idea crossed his head. "Maybe I should head down to the lobby now..." He shrugged and grabbed his room key and left the room.

.

* * *

.

 _Meanwhile_

Mike groaned as he opened his eyes as he heard a crash sound.

"What the..." He croaked as he turned his head, probably to ask the puppet what was going on. His eyes widened as he spotted the marionette standing in front of him and a yellow animatronic, who at the moment was mildly irritated with a lamp that fell over.

"Damn thing." The yellow animatronic muttered before noticing Mike. He smiled as he looked at the young man. "Michael." The way that animatronic said his name sent chills down his spine, more than any hallucination or threat of losing power. The marionette frowned as he stayed between Mike and the animatronic.

"Get. Out."

"I want to-"

 _CLANK!_

The animatronic stopped before he fell to the floor, surprising Matthew and Mike who looked at the dark blue/purple rabbit, who in turn, beamed like an idiot.

"See, I told ya using your mic would work as a weapon!" The rabbit laughed as Freddy groaned in irritation. "And who's this guy?"

"He's not be looking like that yellow bear..." Mike looked at the marionette.

"I don't think I want to know." Mike said as he plopped back on his bed.

.

* * *

.

 _11:20 AM_

"I'm sorry sir," Paul said as the man that Virginia had knocked out was at the front desk, demanding to se Virginia. "But it is my duty to keep my employees safe."

"I need to speak with her."

"Again. I do not feel like sending her to see you would be a safe option." The man, Scott, looked ready to tackle him as Jeremy made it down to the front desk. "May I help you sir?"

"Yeah, uh, do you have any of the cook-"

"Jeremy?!" Scott exclaimed, stepping back in shock. "You're supposed to be dead!" Scott shrugged, seemingly moderately confused.

"Obviously not, guy..." He trailed off, looking at him. "Am I supposed to know you?" Scott opened his mouth as if to say something, but then shut it as Jeremy looked at him, trying to figure out who he was, as the toy model of Chica appeared behind Scott, and took her beak off and used it like a cell phone. "N-No...not now..."

"Sir?" Paul asked as he stood up slowly. "Sir, are you alright?" The toy bird smirked as she strutted over to Jeremy, who was frozen in fear as the pain started up again.

"Sorry Jer-Bear, you're gettin' too close." She reached back and smacked him across, though to the two men it was just him collapsing to the floor.

"Sir!" Paul hopped over the table and felt his pulse. "Sir!" Scott watched Jeremy on the ground as the memory of seeing Jeremy in the hospital, bandaged and clinging to life, haunting him.

It was his fault after all.

.

* * *

.

 **A short chapter, but the thoughts are running faster than I can write XD**

 **But either way; Please Remember that this AU is completely different from my other AUs (And Fanfiction . net is being weird with story and being updated)**

 **And Please Rate/Constructive Reviews and most importantly, Enjoy~!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A Family Like This**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's_

Chapter Twelve: The Show Must Go On

 _1987_

 _"Mr. Scott?" The man looked away from the phone, as if he was waiting for a call, and to the boy. "Are you ok?" The man smiled weakly; he wasn't used to interacting to children, especially after the accidents at the older locations. But, if things went like how they were supposed to go, and if the stubborn owner of Fazbear's did exactly what he normally did, then his own sons' deaths would be the only ones at that damned place._

 _"Yes, Michael, I'm fine...I'm just waiting."_

 _"For what?" He chuckled at the curiosity of the boy._

 _"Something that's for grown ups only." The boy pouted. "Oh come on...no pouting."_

 _"You're no fun..."_

 _"I am." He frowned. "I'm just a grown up and have lots of things to think about." The boy huffed in annoyance and the man's frown softened. "Would you like to play a game?" The boy perked up._

 _"Yeah!" The man smiled, glad he was able to distract the boy as he waited for the phone._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _11:30 AM_

"Mel..." Mike groaned as his sister had him stay in the bed. Freddy and Foxy had taken whatever that yellow animatronic was and locked it in a back room or something, and Melody was now making sure he was ok. "You're babying me..."

"You're hurt Mikey, and," She glared at the marionette. "Somebody didn't do like they said!"

"I was distracted." Matthew said, mildly annoyed. "And with Spring Lock entering, that caused some issues." Melody made a face.

"Spring Lock? That's a goofy name."

"Its the name for the suit." The puppet explained. "The suit had to be cranked back to be worn safely by actors." Melody and Mike looked at each other before looking at Matthew.

"What?" Matthew sighed.

"It was at the older locations. The suits had...faults and they were retired. He tends to wander around, forgetting that he's 'retired'."

"O...kay..." Mike said slowly before his stomach grumbled in irritation. Melody giggled at the sound as the marionette raised an eyebrow.

"Me and Mr. Matthew will make you lunch~" She sang before grabbing the marionette's hand and dragging him off, the usually posed and collected marionette looking very confused as they left. Mike shook his head, glad to see that his sister was still goofy and sweet, even with the crap going on; but mostly he was glad his sister and mom were ok. He sighed as he tried to adjust the pillows that were sort of propping him up as he heard radio static and banging, like something was being dragged.

"Dude, you can just ask for help," More radio static. "Ok, ok, sheesh...Drama queen." Mike watched, more confused than actually scared, as he watched Mangle drag herself in, the other endoskeleton trying to drag a tool box.

"What the..." Mangle looked at him and 'spoke'. "Uh...I'm guessing that you want me to do...something...?" Mangle nodded quickly. "You realize that I'm not in the best of the condition to stand..." Mangle 'spoke' again as she took the tool box from the other head and tried to lift it on the bed. Mike watched, being reminded of a rather klutzy cat as she managed to climb up onto the bed and put the tool box on Mike's lap and looked at him expectantly, almost like a dog waiting him to throw a ball or something. Then it clicked. "Oooh...you want me to try and fix you." Mangle nodded as if that was obvious. "Well...uh...I guess I can try..."

.

* * *

.

 _11:33 AM_

"I'm fine, I really am!" Jeremy said for what he felt was the 18th time. "Please, leave me alone!" The man at the hotel desk gave him a look.

"You passed out in front of my desk." He said. "It's kinda my job to make sure you're ok." Jeremy glared at him.

"I'm. Fine." He repeated. "It's just an episode. It usually happens." ' _Course not within an hour of each one_ ' He thought to himself as the man looked at him as Virginia and Vincent made it downstairs. "Now, if you excuse me," Jeremy got up from the floor and went to the confused duo. "H-Hey..."

"Is everything, alright?" Jeremy nodded as the man gave the face that said otherwise.

"Yes. It's fine." Jeremy said.

"O...kay..." She said slowly. "If you say so..." She looked at Vincent. "Vinny...do you mind?"

"Nu-uh, hon, after the bull pucky that happened with Crazy Steve, I'm enacting the buddy system." Virginia rolled her eyes.

"His name is Scott."

"Don't matter. Buddy system." She looked at the other man, as if to silently ask the man to help get Vincent off her back but the man ignored her. She looked at Jeremy apologetically and he offered her a smile.

"It's fine...I don't mind..." He said and Vincent smirked at his coworker, who looked ready to knock him out.

"See, he doesn't mind~" He said before he led the way to the lobby area. "Now, who wants a drink?"

"Yeah, sure, thanks..." Jeremy said slowly as he sat down at the little table across from Virginia, who shook her head. Vincent rolled his eyes before heading to the coffee table across the room.

"I'm so sorry..." Virginia said. "Those two are ridiculous..." Jeremy smiled.

"Yeah...That guy at the desk was treating me like I was four..."

"Paul? He tends to do that to everyone..." She laughed before she became serious. "Jeremy, there's something I need to tell you...it's really important." Jeremy raised an eyebrow as he adjusted his glasses.

"Uh...ok..." He put his hands on the table and Virginia took a deep breath.

"Do you remember...when we..." She trailed off awkwardly and Jeremy blinked.

"Uh...sorta...I think...'87 and '88 were a blur for me..." He forced a chuckle and Virginia smiled sadly.

"Yeah...well...Jeremy..." She took out her phone and pulled up a photo and showed a picture of a little girl beaming at the camera, while playing with a toy. "This is Melody..she's Michael's sister..." Jeremy blinked, admittedly surprised.

"O-oh...ok..."

"And she's your daughter, Jeremy."

.

* * *

.

 **So we see that the Phone Guy had a hand in the 'Bite of 87' and that poor Jer-Bear wasn't the intended victim. (PG didn't know about the other kids' death, he just knew they were missing)**

 ***Jeremy groans at the nickname as Foxy snickers***

 **And next chapter, I think there shall be some bonding with the marionette and Melody as they try to make lunch (key word being try)**

 **Please Remember to Rate/Constructive Review and Enjoy~!**

 **Also, FanFiction . Net isn't properly showing that my stories are updated (not sure why, it's being persnickey...*shrugs* oh well) but if anyone has any ideas on how to fix it, please PM me.** **Thanks**


	13. Chapter 13

**A Family Like This**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's_

Chapter Thirteen: Break My Mind

Jeremy blinked a few times as he tried processing that.

' _She's your daughter._ '

He had a child. He was a father.

"Wha..." He started to say. "Why..."

"I was going to tell you the day you got the transfer..." Virginia started to say. "But then the bite happened...a-and you were in the hospital..."

"I got out though..." He stated and Virginia sighed. "I mean rehab was a bit of a bitch, but people visited..." Virginia looked away, rubbing her ring finger absently. "Virginia...what happened in '87?"

"Alrighty I got the drinks~" Vincent sang as he came back. "Coffee maker likes to bite back..." He looked between the two and made an overly dramatic sigh. "Good grief, I'm gone for less than a minute, and you two are Debbie Downing..." He studied Jeremy as Virginia groaned, covering her face. "So, What's the deal with you buddy? You plannin' on dating my coworker? I mean she is a mom...though admittedly a very hot milf."

"VINCENT!"

.

* * *

.

 _11:45 AM_

"Ok...this is the stuff..." Melody said as she stood in front of the dry goods, frowning as she tried to figure out the differences between the ingredients. "Umm..." She looked at the marionette, who was sitting on the giant gift box in the kitchen. "Mr. Matthew?" The marionette looked up. "I'm having trouble reading the labels...can you help me?" Matthew blinked before hopping down and coming over before looking at the girl.

"I can't read." Melody blinked, clearly surprised.

"Really?" He nodded.

"I never got around to learning..." He decided not to tell her that he was killed before he had even got a chance to learn how to read, and after all he didn't need to read; he could use magic. "It is not that big of a deal."

"Not that big of deal?!" Melody exclaimed.

"Yes. Not that big of a deal."

"But what do you do if you're bored?"

"I have Freddy play music for me."

"But what if he's busy?"

"He's never busy for me." Melody nodded slowly, clearly not buying that. "But whatever...it doesn't matter, I do not need to read; I can use magic instead." As if to prove his point, he lifted his hand and summoned some blue sparks on his hand.

"You still need to be able to read." Matthew would've fallen to the floor in disbelief in front of the unimpressed girl. "And besides, that's something that Mr. Mare would say." Matthew blinked an uneasy feeling rising.

"What?"

"Oh yeah, sometimes when I'm at Grandma and Grandpa's, though they're not my real grandma and grandpa, Mr. Mare and his friends come out and we play a fun version of hide and seek." She explained before pausing. "You know...now that I think about it, Mr. Bonnie, Ms. Chica, Mr. Freddy and Mr. Foxy look an awful like them..." She shrugged. "Maybe their related or something...They told me that I'm the bestest at their game too!" She beamed proudly. "They said that they tried to play with Mikey but he's a heavy sleeper and he snores...and they used to play with someone else too...but they said it was a loooong time ago...and he never came back after his birthday..." Matthew became quieter as the painful memory started to come back; his brother in the Foxy mask laughing at him, him and his brother's friends picking him up and taking him to the stage. Matthew grabbed his head as tears threatened to fall. "H-Hey? Are you ok?" She reached for him and Matthew stepped back before he stumbled back, falling down on the ground, before curling up in a ball and began to cry. Melody stepped back, clearly surprised before she got a hold of herself and went over to him, sitting next to him. "It's alright..." She started to say. "Just let it out...I'll be right here..." The marionette looked at her, before he embraced her in a hug and bawled, the many years and stress of being trapped at the pizzeria. Melody was surprised but tried to keep calm as she hugged him back and gently rubbed her back, like how her mom did. She was really missing her mom, but she knew that her mom was ok; after all, she had immediately called back after hanging up on them, and the snow storm should stop soon, right?

.

* * *

.

 _11:50 AM_

"Hot damn!" The trio in the lobby looked over to the man at the desk.

"Paul?"

"I got a chance and checked the weather reports and they said, knock on wood, that the storm should slow down by the day after tomorrow! Maybe even earlier!"

"What? Really?" Virginia exclaimed. "That's amazing!"

"That's awesome~!" Vincent sang. "Cause as I much as I love the uniform, it's kinda tacky wearing it all day _and_ night without a B.O. break. And I think that grandma in the green bathrobe from Room 104 is stalking me." Virginia shook her head, chuckling. "But hey, you get a chance to get out of here and get to Fredberry's and check on your kids." Virginia nodded, relieved that she would be seeing her kids.

"Yeah..." She looked at Jeremy. "Jeremy...would you be ok to come with me to the pizzeria? I'll be able to explain" Jeremy nodded quickly.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'd be cool with it," He smiled and Virginia smiled back, even as Vincent made a face at Paul who snorted.

"Thanks Jeremy..."

.

* * *

.

 **I wanted to include the Nightmares in the story (I mean I guess their sorta ghosts, but I'm not sure of the details), and figured that they stayed put at the House from FNAF 4 and -tried- to have the children in the house play their game...*shrug***

 **Also, Vincent does not have any sort of filter/he's doesn't think about what he says (Much to the embarrassment of his coworker. (And the last bit, just look up 'Fat Grandma' in any of Phealous reviews**

 **And as we see, one storm is clearing, but another one is coming as we'll see the yellow animatronic again and see what also happened in 87 ;)**

 **But Either Way, Please Rate/Constructive Review and Enjoy~!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A Family Like This**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's_

Chapter Fourteen: Breaking the Mold

 _12:16 PM_

"OK...I think I got the voice box finished..." Mike said slowly as he put it carefully back in the proper spot. "At least I think..." He heard the click of the part going into place. "Ok...there we go...try it out..." He took his hand back and waited, wondering if he did it right as Mangle moved her mouth, as if warming up. There was some loud radio static, before some popping.

"O-Oh! There we-*crackle* There we go!" A very quiet female sounding voice came from Mangle, much different from what Mike was admittedly expecting. "Oh wow, this is something to get used to again!" The endoskeleton head attached to her chirped, nodding its approval.

"W-Wow..." Mike said. "I did it..." Mangle beamed.

"Thank you kiddo!" Mangle said. "Ah, it's been so long since I heard my voice! You're such a sweet kid...sorry about eariler..." Mike blinked before he remembered.

"Ah, yeah, it's ok..."

"Being stuck in that back room with your own thoughts and Goldie can drive ya a little nuts..."

"Goldie?"

"The yellow bear." She explained. "He and that puppet are two I don't quite get..." Mike raised an eyebrow. "It's a bit complicated to explain...but it seems to me and En here think that those two have something to do with everything...that happened here..." She sighed before looking at the ceiling before back at Mike. "Do you know what happened to Jeremy?" Mike frowned.

"Who?"

"Jeremy, he's the night guard...er...well, he was the night guard..." She looked away for a second. "I mean back in 87..."

"I was barely five..." Mike admitted before frowning again; the name did sound familiar to him. "Wait...the name sounds familiar...Describe him..."

"Well...um...he had hair, two eyes..." Mike looked at her unimpressed.

"What color hair..."

"Oh uh, well...I think it was a reddish orange color...I only saw it in the bright light once..." She shuddered as she quickly brushed that thought out of her mind. Mike noticed it, but decided not to press it, instead trying to rack his brain for any memory of a red head named 'Jeremy'.

"Wait...I think I knew a Jeremy...maybe...I think he used to babysit me when my mom worked at a resturant..." Mike frowned as he tapped his head, as if that would help him remember better. "Last time I saw him...he was at the New and Improved Freddy's...I think he was in the office..." Mike trailed off before sighing sadly. "He was supposed to baby sit for me in the afternoon...he never did though..." Mangle frowned, realizing what she had done that day.

"Oh, kiddo..."

"He must've gotten hurt like how my mom did...and didn't make it..." Mangle looked at him, confused.

"What?"

"Well, my mom's friend's parents picked me up from my mom's friend's house..." Mike said slowly, remembering the incident. "I didn't fully understand what happened...only later did I really find out..." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as the memory of his 'grandparents' telling him that there was an 'accident' at the resturant and that his mom wouldn't be coming home for a while as they took him to their house, resurfaced. Mangle watched him as he sighed and shook his head. "I'd rather not talk about..."

"O-ok..."

"I think I'm going to try and sleep for a while...I've gotta work later..." He said before yawning. Mangle nodded and after getting the tool kit, she not-so graciously jump to the floor.

"You get some shut eye kid...I'll keep an eye on things." Mike nodded slowly before he tried to adjust himself on the bed, but gave up and went to sleep, slightly propped up. Mangle watched him, still feeling slightly guilty that she accidentally hurt him. En made some quiet static noise, asking a question. "Hmm?" Mangle looked at the head attached to her. "You really think that's him?" She looked behind her before looking back at the head and whispered. "I mean yeah, he'd be that height I guess...and yeah he's got the same baby blue eyes...but I dunno...It's been so long..." She sighed as she positioned herself in front of the bed and kept an eye on the door.

.

* * *

.

 _12:46 PM_

"He's asleep.." Melody pouted as she poked her head into the room. "We make him lunch...and he fell asleep...he never changes..."

"It's just toast though..." Matthew mentioned quietly.

"It's the thought that counts." Melody shrugged. "At least until Chica kicked us out..." She sighed before looking at Matthew. "What do you want to do?" She asked as they stepped out of the room and Melody placed the paper plate on a nearby table. Matthew shrugged slowly as he watched the girl balance on one foot and then switching her feet.

"What are you doing?"

"Balancing!" She laughed. "I don't like staying put for very long...Momma likes to joke that I'm probably part squirrel, though I'm not a very good climber." She spun around her heels and giggled before looking at the marionette. "What about you?"

"W-What?"

"Do you like staying still?" Matthew paused as he legitimately thought about the answer.

"I'm...not exactly sure." He admitted after a few minutes.

"Not exactly sure about what?" Melody and Matthew looked up and behind the girl at the animatronic. He looked almost exactly like Freddy, but Melody realized that he was a paler shadow of brown, though it looked a lot like a dusty gold color and his eyes were dark blue, almost black and non-exsistant. Melody blinked and gulped nervously as Matthew merely smiled.

"Ah, Goldie...I was wondering when you would show up again." The bear chuckled, his voice hauntingly and low.

"I was merely keeping an eye on things, like always," He looked over at the girl and smiled. "And who are you?" Melody blinked a few times before she fainted, surprising the two, who looked at each other clearly stunned that the girl had fainted.

"Uh..."

.

* * *

.

 **Cookie to those that get the joke/reference with the title**

 **But hey, we get to see Gold, Mangle's old voice, and ramblings , in part by my ability to confuse myself XD But oh well, I'll get it straighten out,**

 **I'm open for suggestions for later Chapters/Headcanons you want to see used, etc. etc.**

 **So Please Rate/Constructive Review and, most importantly, Enjoy~!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A Family Like This**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's_

Chapter Fifteen: You Weren't Ready

Melody was dreaming.

She had to be, given that she was in a dimmer version of the pizzeria. Either that, the animatronics avoided her for at least 6 plus hours and didn't pick her up or let her brother now. She shook her head as she pushed herself up before she heard her mother's voice.

 _"Come on, I thought I heard something back here, Ross..."_ Melody quickly got to her feet and ran to see her mother, though appearing younger and dressed in a waitress uniform.

"Momma!" She yelled and tried to hug said woman, only for the girl to go through her. Melody nearly tripped, stunned and shocked as the scene continued to go on. She was definitely dreaming.

 _"It's almost closing and the last party is finishing up,"_ The man behind her, Ross, Melody guessed as she tried to figure out what was going on, and how she was dreaming this, said nervously. _"Fredrick's going to have our heads if we don't get them out of here asap..."_ Virginia stopped and looked at him.

 _"He's going to have our heads for trying to help the prize puppet out of the box to give a kid a gift..."_ She countered. _"It's no big deal, I think I heard it over here."_ She walked over to a door room and jiggled the lock _. "It's locked..."_

 _"Probably for a good reason..."_ Ross said as he looked behind him, as if this Fredrick person would appear behind them. Melody watched curiously as her mother rolled her eyes.

 _"Yeah, yeah, probably the withered animatronics get up and roam at night."_ She said sarcastically. _"Come on, if Fredrick finds us, I can handle him. We did date prior to him becoming a jackass."_ She smirked, winking at him and Ross groaned as she picked the lock. Melody's eyes widened, realizing it as one of the back room that yellow animatronic appeared from, as the door opened, revealing a horrible stench, making the two adults gag and try to catch their breath _._

 _"What the fuck is there?"_ Ross demanded as he and Virginia started to look inside the dark room. There was a sudden bang of an gun and her mother slumping to the floor, a pool of blood seeping onto the floor.

"M-MOMMA!" A shadowy figure with the shiny bronze badge stepped out, baring a gun aimed at Ross, who staggered back before trying to run away. Another bang and Melody watched the man stumble to the floor. She whimpered, terrified of what she was seeing as the figure looked straight at Melody and raised his weapon at her and cocked the gun, his bright blue eyes glinted maliciously as he smirked.

 _"It's Me."_

.

* * *

.

 _1:00 PM_

"Melody!" Melody screamed as she opened her eyes, to find herself awake and Matthew holding her shoulders, having been trying to wake her up. Melody teared up before clinging to Matthew. "A-Are you ok?" She whimpered as she tried to get the memory of the dream out of her head.

"I-I think so..." She whispered.

"Was it a nightmare?" She looked behind her and gasped as she was face to face with the golden bear.

"H-He's a friend," Matthew said, realizing that she hadn't met the bear properly and that she might be scared of said bear. "Melody, this is Goldie, he's my friend..." The bear sheepishly tipped his head. "Goldie, this is Melody...she's the night guard's sister."

"Oh really?" Goldie said, studying her briefly. "You don't really look like him." Melody frowned as she let go of the masked puppet.

"Yes I do." She said. "We've got my momma's blue eyes," She tried to not think about the 'nightmare' she had as she pointed to her eyes. "See?" Goldie and even Matthew looked at her face.

"I dunno...your's look more like a green-ish blue..." Matthew noted and Melody frowned.

"Yeah, that night guard-"

"Mikey." Melody corrected.

"Yeah..He's got really bright blue eyes." Goldie said. "But that's not a problem...maybe you've got more of your dad's genes instead..." Melody scrunched her face, not exactly convinced.

"Why would that be? I've never met my dad. Why would I get anything from him, let alone jeans?" Goldie frowned.

"Um...that's not the thing I'm talking about." Goldie tried to explain but realized that it would go over the six year old's head. "You get taught it in school..."

"Oooh..."

"You never met your dad?" Matthew asked and Melody shrugged.

"Momma said that she didn't get a chance to tell him before he went away." She said. "She doesn't like talking about family, which stinks cause I have to this big thing about my family tree for school..." She sighed as she looked at where her brother was still sleeping. "Maybe I can get away with making something up..."

"Make what up?" Foxy grumbled as he poked his head out from his curtained cove. "I be tryin' to sleep and I keep hearing yellin'." Matthew frowned slightly as he stood in front of Melody, as if to protect her.

"Well...my school project; I've got to make a family tree thing...basically I've got to tell my class about my 'family'..." Foxy nodded slowly.

"Ok...I don't see the point of that...but whatever...I be tryin' to nap, so keep it down." Foxy pulled his head back in the cove and Goldie chuckled as Matthew looked more annoyed than anything.

"This place is weird..." Melody said after a few minutes.

.

* * *

.

 _1:30 PM_

"I can't believe it...I have kid..." Jeremy muttered to himself as he laid on his bed. He was still trying to wrap his head around the bombshell that Virginia dropped on him. "Holy shit..."

"I mean it's a little late, but congrats Mr. Fitzgerald!" Jeremy didn't even bother looking up at the hallucination of the Balloon Boy that was in his room, still holding his balloon.

"I'm more shocked that he has one." Jeremy looked up, annoyed at the slender toy model of Chica. "But hey, the lady is cute..."

"Do you guys ever take a break from bothering me?" The two hallucinations looked at each other.

"Nope."

"Nu-uh." Jeremy groaned as he laid his head back on the bed and began to wait for the pain to come and make him black out.

"That lady's familiar looking...how'd you managed to score a date with her?"

"We worked at the same place..."Jeremy said. "And I babysat her son."

"She has a son too?"

"Yeah...if I remember correctly, he was a cute kid...always curious..."

"Who was the dad?"

"I dunno..." Jeremy said slowly as he closed his eyes. "All I remember is her saying he was gone after a spotted a photo of her with a tall guy holding the baby..."

"Well, what he look like?"

"Pfft, making me think...gah..." He reached into the depths of his mind, which was hazy and foggy at best, but now aching. "The guy in the photo was wearing a dark blue, almost purple, uniform...uh...and I think he either had a little rectangle badge or a piece of toast attached to his shirt...I don't I asked for what his name was..." Jeremy opened his eyes and looked at the room, which was now empty. He raised an eyebrow. "Of course they disappear..." He sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Never stay put when they ask me stuff...at least they didn't bug me during my date, if you can really call it that..." He laid back and sighed. "I wonder what happened to Virginia after my accident..." He laid back and tried to focus his thoughts. "Gee...how'd a car wreck mess me up that bad?" He frowned. "Or did something worse happen...?" He shook his head, becoming more confused, before he tried to get some sleep.

.

* * *

.

 **Jeremy was not fully informed about what caused his accident by the doctors, at the request of his parents...at least that's the excuse I'm using for the sake of the plot *shrugs***

 **More pseudo-flashbacks, and I come to the conclusion that the FNAF timeline is nuts, but oh well, it's just a story.**

 **Foxy: A GAME STORY! *Glares at him* What? He's still got to post the latest theory 'bout us.**

 **Please remember that AU is different from all the other AUs I've done, and I am willing to hear your guys' thoughts on what you want to see next :D**

 **And Please Rate/Constructive Review and, most importantly, Enjoy~!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A Family Like This**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's_

Chapter Sixteen: Not So Scary

 _2:30 PM_

"Wow..." Melody said slowly as Chica presented the small pizza. "You made that?"

"Of course~" The bird chirped. "I'm the best chef at Freddy's!" Melody nodded slowly, admittedly confused.

"I didn't think that you guys needed to eat..."

"We don't." Chica frowned. "I just know...how to make the pizza..." Chica chuckled nervously. "I mean sometimes when I go into the kitchen, I hear a little voice and I go through the motions of making pizza...or cupcakes! And then poof! I make it!" Melody raised an eyebrow.

"A voice?"

"Yeah, yeah, a voice." Chica said before shrugging. "Freddy says that it might be a goofy programming bug...but I don't mind~ I like cooking!" Melody smiled.

"That's cool..."

"What about you?" Melody shrugged. "What do you like to do?"

"I like writing...and I've joined the programming club..." She said slowly. "But other than that, I'm usually by myself."

"What? Why?" Chica asked concerned.

"Well, Momma has to work a lot to make sure that bills are paid...And Mike usually sleeps most of the day, of course, that is if he doesn't have nightmares..."

"Nightmares? Why would he have night mares? He's such a sweet guy though..." Melody hesitated for a few moments; with all of the stuff that had happened, she wasn't sure how the animatronic would react.

"Well...he doesn't like talking about it..." She said vaguely. "S-Sometimes I'll over hear him mumble about the lights...and checking the cameras...I'm not sure what else..." Chica raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms; thinking deeply.

"Hmm, I wonder why he would dream about that..." Melody looked up and noticed the bird-mask wearing boy appearing again, rolling his eyes, as if he was annoyed by the bird's innocence. Melody frowned and put her hands on her hips. "What's wrong?"

"Your friend on your shoulder." Melody said. "I don't think he believes me." Chica looked over her shoulders, clearly confused, and even the boy seemed surprised as he looked at Melody.

"Who?"

"Him!" She pointed to where the boy was and Chica looked, frowning.

"I don't see anyone." Melody puffed her cheeks, clearly annoyed that the robotic chicken couldn't see ghosts.

"Well he's there!" She said. "He's just being a booty butt." Chica was about to ask what that was before her head twitched and she made a strange groan. This time Melody was more curious about what that meant as Chica blinked a few times and looked at her, her voice now the same boy from before.

"I am not...but you can see me?" Melody nodded.

"Yeap. I could've heard you too..."

"R-Really?"

"Yep, Momma says it's me and Mikey's special gift."

"Wow...that would've been nice to know..."

"You could've asked. And who are you anyways?"

"Who, me? Oh, I'm Felix." 'Chica' pointed to himself. "Nate's the one always with Bonnie; Mark's with Freddy, Alex with Foxy, and-"

"And his brother Matthew is the one with the smiling mask?" 'Chica' raised an eyebrow and Melody beamed, tapping her head. "I put it together...especially with the way him and Mr. Foxy-well, Alex argued earlier." 'Chica' sighed.

"You'd figure they would've stopped finding things to argue about after 20 plus years..." Melody blinked, clearly surprised.

"You haven't moved on after that long? Why?" 'Chica' shrugged.

"I don't know...I mean the two made up and forgave each other for the bullshit that happened...but we're still stuck here..." He groaned and rubbed his temples as Melody wondered what he meant by that. "We got revenge on our murderer...what else is there?!" He groaned and sighed, staring at the ceiling. "If we stuck here until Fazbear's is burned down and forgotten, then it'll take forever...I really hate those stupid songs..." Melody was quiet as she tried to think of an idea to help before she realized something.

"My birthday's coming up!" She exclaimed and 'Chica' looked at her in a 'wtf are you talking about' way. "My birthday is in a couple of days...but if the storm keeps up..." She pouted as Chica shook her head, going back to normal, kicking Felix out, much to irritation of the boy.

"Birthday?!" Chica exclaimed, surprising Melody. "Who's Birthday is it!?"

"Um...Mine is in a couple of days..." She said slowly and Chica cheered.

"That's amazing~! Oh! I'mma going to ask Freddy if we can throw a party!" Before Melody could try and get the bird's attention, Chica skipped off, clearly excited about the idea of a party. The little girl sighed in annoyance and looked at the pizza before slowly taking a slice; she was hungry and shouldn't let it go to waste. She ate it and wondered why the kids at school swore that Candy's Burgers and Fries's pizzas were better.

.

* * *

 _._

 _Meanwhile_

"Nugh..." Mike groaned as woke up again. "Geez...haven't slept like that since-WHOA-MPFH!" Mike tried not to gag horribly as the yellow animatronic put its hand over Mike's mouth, keeping him from yelling loudly and getting the animatronics' attention. Mike tried to not breathe in the smell as he looked over and saw Mangle seemingly sleeping or powered off.

"It won't bother us." The yellow, rabbit looking, animatronic said. "Now, you're going to come with me." Mike winced as he was forced in a sitting position. "...I see; you are injured...lovely..." Mike looked around, trying to figure out how to escape as the animatronic used his hand to move Mike's head, getting a better look at the young man's facial features. "You've got me and your mother's eyes..." Mike raised an eyebrow, and the animatronic chuckled. "It has been a while since you've seen me...I doubt you recognize me Michael..." Mike felt chills go down his spine as the animatronic smiled. "It's me; I'm your father Michael,"

.

* * *

.

 **Dun Dun dun~! Cue the dramatic chipmunk!**

 ***Dramatic close up on an unimpressed Freddy dressed as a chipmunk***

 **Freddy: Seriously? *Foxy and Bonnie begin laughing***

 **Please Remember That this AU is different from all the other AUs I've done and I think I've managed to get myself confused with this time line XD but like I said before, it's just a stor-**

 **Foxy: A GAME STORY~! *Glares at Foxy***

 **Either way, Please Remember to Rate/Constructive Review and most importantly, Enjoy~!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A Family Like This**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's_

Chapter Seventeen: You Lost Your Time

" _I'm your father._ "

Mike wasn't sure how he should respond to that; do the classic scene from Star Wars, make a smart ass remark about his 'father' being an animatronic, or tell that animatronic to prove it, but that involving getting the animatronic's paw off his face and risking getting his neck snapped. Mike instead raised an eyebrow, earning a chuckle from the animatronic.

"You don't believe me...I suppose that's to be expected." The animatronic chuckled as he let Mike go and stepped back. "I do look a tad...different...now...Time does the strangest of things to a person..." Mike stood still, not exactly sure what he should do as the animatronic sighed. "Why you are here though...that's the daily double..."

"I...uh...work here..." The smug musing was immeditately replaced with confusion.

"What?"

"Uh, yeah...I work as the night guard...and the storm's too rough to actually leave..." Mike said slowly.

"You risk death to work here?"

"Well, I didn't know the whole risk of death before applying..." Mike admitted.

"Virginia never told you about the place?" Mike raised an eyebrow at the mention at his mother's name but kept going.

"She didn't find out till about three nights after I started...And I really don't feel like trying to explaining to someone what went down here if I quit..." The animatronic made a sound that sounded like either a groan or an annoyed sigh, Mike wasn't sure.

"Of course..." He mumbled before studying Mike. "You're rather skinny..."

"Uh...well,"

"Wait...that is that along your neck?" The animatronic came closer and Mike scooted back, bumping against the wall. "Is that...scarring?"

"Well...I uh, was in the hospital a while ago..."

.

* * *

.

 _"Momma?" Virginia looked at her daughter as they waited in the waiting room. "Is Mikey gonna be ok?" Virginia forced a soft smile._

 _"He's going to be fine, Melody..." Virginia said, her hands sweaty as she tried to keep her cool, waiting for the door open and the doctor to come out. "It's probably a bad stomach bug..." Her daughter nodded slowly before the door opened and the doctor came out in his white lab coat._

 _"Ms. Schmidt?" Virginia quickly stood._

 _"Is my son alright!?" She demanded and the doctor sighed, used to having to tell this kind of news to parents._

 _"Ms. Schmidt, he has to have surgery..." Virginia tried to stifle and fight back her tears as Melody looked from her mother and to the doctor._

 _"Surgery?" She repeated and the doctor got to one knee and smiled softly._

 _"It's a special doctor word," He explained. "You see, your brother is sick-"_

 _"With what?"_

 _"Well, we're not exactly sure, but the signs point to tonsillitis." He said, chuckling at the girl's confusion. "It means that his tonsils," He opened his mouth and pointed to where his were. "Are sick and need to come out." The little girl nodded slowly. "He'll be better after a few days after the surgery, ok?" The doctor looked up at Virginia, as if to silently tell her that there was more he needed to tell her, but he didn't want to scare the little girl._

 _"O...kay..."_

.

* * *

.

 _2:55 PM, East Hall_

"Ms. Chica?" Melody asked as she poked her head in the office; She wasn't able to find the bird on the stage, or in the kitchen, so Melody was being careful about not getting turned around while exploring the pizzeria. She frowned as she looked at the posters along the wall, before seeing where the 'rules' were, blinking in surprise as it was now a newspaper clipping. Melody frowned as she sounded the words out loud. "Kids vanish at local pizzeria...bodies not found..." She silently read the rest, sounding out some of the larger words.

"Are you having issues?" Melody jumped as the pirate fox poked his head from the other side of the office.

"Oh!" Melody exclaimed. "Ah, well, I was reading the newspaper clipping here..." She pointed to the wall before realizing that it was back to the rules. "Whoa! It changed!"

"The place has a mind of its own." Melody realized that it was a young boy's voice; Alex, she guessed. "That gold bear and my...brother...have the most control of the place..."

"Oh...ok..." She said. "Have you seen Chica? I was going to thank her for lunch." The fox shrugged.

"Knowing that bird? Probably in a party room." He sighed. "Look, squirt, I want to say that I'm sorry for scaring you...and trying to lunge at you...I've just...I mean...I've got anger issues..."

"It's ok." Melody said simply, but the fox didn't look convinced. "I'm serious! It's just a big misunderstanding...Mr. Gold was Matthew's wasn't he?" Alex looked up. "That's why you wanted it; you wanted to give him Mr. Gold?" Alex sheepishly chuckled and used the hook to scratch the fox's head.

"Well...uh...yeah..."

"That's really sweet thing to do for your brother, even though you could've just explained..." The fox's face fell slightly before Melody gasped. "Speaking of which, I better check on Mikey!" She looked at the fox. "You want to come too?" The fox looked at her an raised an eyebrow. "Foxy's always been his favorite, that and Bonnie too."

"R-Really?"

"Yep~" She said. "Come on, let's go." She went over to the fox and held out her hand. The fox hesitated for a second before using the good animatronic hand to take her's and they walked to the backroom. Melody looked up at the fox and beamed before she opened the door and gasped. "M-Mikey!" The blue eyed man looked over at his sister as the yellow animatronic stood in front of him, preventing him from escaping the bed. The animatronic in question looked behind him, and raised an eyebrow, annoyed.

"Damn brat..." Mike frowned and was about to yell at the animatronic before said animatronic covered the man's mouth. "Quiet Michael. I haven't decided what I should do with you yet..."

"Leave my brother alone!" Melody yelled and the animatronic raised an eyebrow.

"Your...brother?" He looked at Mike who looked both terrified and confused.

"Yes! My brother! Now leave him alone!"

"That can't be right..." The animatronics said slowly. "Virginia couldn't have..." He spotted Foxy and smirked. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the little murderer himself..." The fox stepped back as Melody frowned.

"I-I'm not a murderer!" The yellow animatronic smirked.

"Oh really? Then tell them why there's ghosts here...Tell them why I've trapped you brats here..." There was a malicious smirk on the rabbit's face. "Tell them what happened to Matthew on his birthday."

.

* * *

.

 **Some more Dun Dun Dun~!**

 **Just so you guys know; Mike took the job at Freddy's trying to help his family out after his surgery (hence why he doesn't up and leave); Alex is still gulity about what he did and that actually has a point onto why he and the others are trapped at the pizzeria (I'll think of a better explanation later ^^; )**

 **But either way it's just a story-**

 **Foxy: A GAME- *Pan out of nowhere knocks him out and Bonnie whistles nervously, another pan behind his back***

 **Anyways...Please Remember that this AU is different from the rest of the AUs I've done :D**

 **And Please Rate/Constructive Review and Enjoy~!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A Family Like This**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's_

Chapter Eighteen: Stand By Me

 _1983_

 _"Mrs. and Mr. Schmidt?" The woman opened an eye as she tried to rest waiting for the contractions to start. "Is this a bad time?"_

 _"I'm waiting for the baby to come." She said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "I've got all the time in the world..." The man in the suit frowned before sighing. Virginia raised an eyebrow as her husband looked at the man in the dress suit._

 _"Mr. Fazbear...what's wrong?"_

 _"Francis...we need you to come and take the night shift..." Virginia and her husband looked at each other, clearly concerned and confused. "Scott...Scott can't take the shift..."_

 _"I'm about to have the baby." Virginia said. "What the fuck happened?" The man in the dress suit sighed._

 _"There's...well...you're in a delicate position..."_

 _"Spill the fucking beans already." Mr. Fazbear looked at Francis, who had the look of 'Just answer her; she's not the most patient of people right now'. The man in the suit sighed._

 _"There was an accident at the pizzeria, involving Scott's sons...He's not in a position to work for a while..."_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Now; 3:00 PM_

Virginia sighed as she shook her head, trying to get the memories out of her head that were distracting her.

"You doing ok?" Virginia looked at Vincent who held her shoulder.

"I'll be ok...I just can't wait to see my babies..." She admitted and Vincent nodded.

"I'll bet..." Vincent said. "But don't worry, your babies are perfectly fine~ They are good kids, they're also pretty scrappy; they're fine."

"They better. Or that manager's going to have hell to pay." Vincent chuckled.

"Hell hath no fury..." He paused. "You know, Virginia, I'm admittedly curious, how in the world do you know Crazy Steve?" She glared at him before sighing.

"I use to babysit Scott's sons...and after I had Mikey, he baby sat him for a brief time..."

"Oh...his kids must've really cute...or angels." Virginia chuckled softly.

"I wouldn't say angels exactly...but they were sweet kids...when they wanted to..."

"Were? Did they get u-Oh..." Vincent went red with embarrassment. "Whoops...sorry...I didn't mean-"

"It's ok Vincent...you didn't know..." Virgina said. "It's fine..." She sighed as she sat down and sighed. "I do miss those two...I mean, one day I'm getting them their lunches and breaking up their petty arguements...the next...the next day one dies in an accident and the other goes missing..." She wiped at her eyes and Vincent sat next her, holding her shoulder. "Maybe that's why I was so angry that Mike took that security job...I don't want to lose my baby..." She barely got it out before she started to tear up. Vincent embraced her as a comforting shoulder as she shook and cried, wanting to be with her babies again. Unaware to the two of them, Scott was standing behind the wall, listening in on them. He pulled out a small ragged photo of him and his family outside Fredbear's Family Diner and sighed sadly.

.

* * *

.

 _Meanwhile_

"W-What?" Melody asked slowly as she looked between the yellow animatronic and 'Foxy'.

"You heard me Alex. Tell the girl and my son what you and your _'friends'_ did." Melody raised and eyebrow and looked at her brother, who looked equally confused.

"T-They don't need to know...besides you're the real murderer...killing four kids..." Foxy said, trying to keep his temper. The yellow animatronic didn't looked impressed before pausing as if he sensed something before sighing in annnoyance. "I can sense you here, Matty-Pat. It didn't work in 87, and it definitely isn't working now." The marionette appeared, floating in the air, and frowned."

"You leave them alone."

"Ooo, so scared..." He muttered sarcastically. "Why was Scott and Jeremy so frightened of you, again?"

"Scott?" Mike managed out and the yellow animatronic tightened his grip.

"Quiet, kiddo, it's rude to interrupt." Mike winced.

"Leave him alone!" Melody yelled and the animatronic looked at her, clearly bemused.

"Or what? You'll hit me with your tiny little fist?" Melody went red before she spotted the phone. The animatronic, however, seemed to notice it and used his free hand to break the phone. "Not happening." Mike groaned in annoyance; that would be coming out of his paycheck. "Now, Alex," Foxy unintentionally winced at the name. "You better start telling them about what happened, or I'll-"

"Shut up!" Melody ordered. "I don't want to know what he did! And I don't care!" The animatronic blinked in surprise as Melody stepped forward, her fist clenched, furious and angry that this animatronic was hurting her brother and not listening. "All I care about is the jack ass whose ass I'm going to turn into spare parts if he doesn't let my brother go, right now!"

.

* * *

.

 **Shoot...**

 **Foxy: What be it lass?**

 **I've got nothing...The writer's block got me...**

 **Foxy: *face palm* Oh geez...and ye left it on a freakin' cliff hanger...**

 **Bonnie: Should we put mouse ears on Freddy? *Bear in Question glares at him***

 **Suggestions would be greatly Appreciated ^^; And I'm really sorry about the short chapter too ^^**

 **Please Rate/Constructive Review and Enjoy!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A Family Like This**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's_

Chapter Nineteen: The Power of the Puppet

 _Meanwhile_

"Hey, Mark?" The ghost child in question looked up as he hovered about Freddy, who was 'resting' on stage.

"What is it Nate?"

"You know what's up with Felix? Besides the whole 'can't control Chica for long'?" Mark looked over to where Felix was floating dejectly above Chica who was setting and resetting the party tables, humming to herself.

"...No, not a clue...why not ask him?"

"Right..." Nate looked over at Felix. "Hey man, what's up?"

"...Thinking."

"Ok that's vague." Felix sighed before he 'directed' Chica to get closer to the stage, allowing him to get closer to the others.

"I'm just thinking about that night guard."

"Okay..." Felix sighed.

"...His dad is the man who murdered us." The other two blinked in surprise.

"S-Seriously?"

"Are you sure?" Felix nodded as the other two looked at each other, their own memories of their lives before their death were fuzzy at best. The only one who seemed to know everything clearly was Alex, but he always shut himself and Foxy away from the others. Mark frowned as he thought about earlier.

"...wait, the night guard-Mike, they called someone and Matthew recognized the persona and called her Mrs. Schmidt! She was his and Alex's babysitter..." He frowned. "Mike and that little girl both called her mom..."

"Really?!" Mark exclaimed before he paused. "Wait...wasn't she going to have a baby last time we saw her?"

"Oh yeah...I remember that..." Nate said slowly. "We got into an argument whether it was going to be a girl or a boy..." The two snickered as that faint memory reappeared but that was interrupted by a low laughter, a laughter that had haunted the boys since their deaths.

"T-That's in the room where Matthew is in..."

.

* * *

.

 _"P-Please! Let us go!"_

 _"It was an accident!"_

 _"Please! We're sorry for what happened!"_

 _"P-Please let us go!" The cocking of a gun and the four tried to find an escape even faster, yelling and begging for help._

 _"Sorry doesn't fix what you monsters did." Four shots silenced the screams of those begging for forgiveness and help. The man in purple barely acknowledge the final pained breaths of the children as he looked at the gun, chuckling at the gun, annoyed. "Damn, the silencer broke...Oh well, the party there is too loud for anyone to hear...now to get rid of you monsters before Scott or that new guy gets in..."_

.

* * *

.

The yellow animatronic laughed as the six year was red with anger and slight embarrassment glared at him.

"Really now?" He mocked. "And how are you to do that? I am much larger and I can easily snap your tiny little neck if I wanted to." Melody stepped back, clearly surprised and frightened.

"D-Don't touch her!" Mike grimaced as he struggled to get free. "P-Please!" The yellow animatronic looked at Mike, an eyebrow raised.

"You aren't in the realm of ordering anyone around."

"But I am. Leave him alone." The marionette said sternly, crossing his arms. "And let him go. _Now_." The animatronic hesitated briefly before letting Mike go. Melody raced over to her brother and the two held each other tightly as the yellow animatronic stepped back. "Now leave." The animatronic frowned, clenched his fist but slowly walked out of the room, glaring at Foxy especially. Once he was gone, Matthew let out a sigh and hunched over, panting slightly.

"A-Are you alright?" 'Foxy' asked timidly and the puppet looked at him, a soft smile on his face.

"Ah, it's nothing...I just pissed him off again...Normal Wednesday, right?" Foxy smiled.

"Y-Yeah..." The two looked at Mike and Melody, who were holding each other tightly, Mike trying to comfort Melody and vice versa. The two animatronics looked away awkwardly, before Matthew headed over to Mangle.

"M-Mangle?" He asked slowly, tapping the animatronic. "Mangle?" He frowned as he shook the robot. "Mangle! Wake up!" He frowned. "Mangle! Please! Wake up!"

.

* * *

.

 _1987_

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

 _Matthew frowned as he sat in his gift box. Who was bugging him at this hour? He slowly opened the box, looking around the dimly lit pizzeria before seeing the pink and white mess of an animatronic looking at him. Matthew frowned, clearly irritated with being interrupted._

 _"Who are you?" He asked firmly and the fox blinked and cocked its head cutely, the static radio noise seeming to ask the same question. "I am...the Prize Puppet. I give gifts to good children." There was more static and the mangled fox frowned and Matthew realized who the fox was. "Oh, you are Funtime Foxy?" The fox blinked, clearly surprised that someone recognized the old name. "I know lots of things; I am very observant." The fox nodded before looking around and spotting the camera. "That? That is a camera. Someone watches us through the camera." The fox frowned angrily. "Go ahead. He's down the hallway." The fox looked at him and made some more garbled radio noises. "I'll wait here. I prefer to be in here." He studied the fox, noting the parts that were broken and taken apart. "If you want to stay, I can try and fix you." The fox perked up, clearly excited with the idea. "I can at least try, though I'm not sure if it will work..." The static seemed cheerful, as if the fox tried to say 'It doesn't matter to me!' or something like that, Matthew wasn't sure, but it was nice to someone else smile, though he was surprised that the animatronics didn't seemed scared or distrustful of him._

 _Not that he minded though._

.

* * *

.

 **Campy Chapter Ending? Check. The ghosts realizing the connections. And my attempt at showing a friendship between Mangle and the Puppet? Check-er-roni~**

 **From what I am figuring out so far, the Puppet is the one in charge, and even the Purple Guy, does what the Puppet tells them what to do, kinda adding to the alienation of the puppet (kinda like that kid who's dad is the strict principal; you don't want to be rude to the kid, but you want to keep away from him (I think that makes sense? XD)** **I'm not actually sure; I'm just throwing things and seeing if they stick XD)**

 **This AU is completely different from the other AUs I've done.**

 **Please Leave a _CONSTRUCTIVE_ Review and Enjoy~!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A Family Like This**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's_

Chapter Twenty: A Reunion

 _Meanwhile_

"Alright, that should be it..." Virginia said as the two fixed the generator. Vincent sighed happily.

"Finally~!" He sang. "That was being a pain in the ass for so long!" Virginia nodded in agreement.

"You're right...Now we just have to continue to wait till it clears up..." She sighed. "I don't know if I can wait that long..."

"Yeah..." He checked his smart phone. "Maybe it's cleared up enough to walk there." Virginia looked at him.

"Vincent, it's a good 10 minute walk to Freddy's..."

"So? That's with waiting at the lights for traffic." Vincent smirked. "But, luckily for you, your ol' pal Vinny knows a shortcut there, and we'll get there in less than 5." Virginia blinked in surprise.

"Really?" Vincent nodded. "How?"

"Eh, when you live near the place long enough..." He said simply and Virginia raised an eyebrow, not sure if she wanted to buy that.

"OK...But we can't just walk in...it's locked..." Vincent smirked and pulled out a small key from around his neck and under his shirt. Virginia blinked. "What?! Is that-"

"Master key to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria."

"But how?! I thought you said you never went there!?" Vincent shrugged.

"I never did..." He sighed. "But I got this from my mom I was 13...she said that it was from her dad, which admittedly is weird, cause she hates him..." Virginia decided not to push further on that.

"Well...we should at least contact the manager and let him know...I'd rather not get arrested for trespassing...even if it's for my babies." Vincent nodded as he pocketed the key back under his shirt as he followed Virginia to the nearest phone.

.

* * *

.

 _A Few Minutes Later_

"Oh wow, that's great...I'll meet you there..." Chip said before he hung up. He checked the weather outside and smiled; the weather seemed to be slowing and calming down. "Good..."

"What's good?" Chip sighed as he looked at the small plush rabbit that was looking up at him. "I'm just asking, man..."

"Look, Plush-Trap...I was just speaking aloud."

"So?"

"So it doesn't concern you...I was just looking outside. It's clearing up and I'm going to go back to the Pizzeria."

"Yuck. Have fun with that. I'm gonna play on the console." Chip rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Don't break anything again. Gramps is still mad about the broken DS..."

"That was a accident!" The small rabbit exclaimed as Chip got dressed to go out in the snow.

"Whatever you say." Chip said before slipping into snow boots and opened the door. "Tell Gramps where I am, and I'll see you in a bit."

"Kay...be careful..." Chip nodded absently as he stepped out, letting out a sigh; it seemed like no matter what, he was always stuck going back to the pizzeria, unable to escape the ghosts or the animatronics. He shook his head; no use moping about that, he had a job to do and he hated the cold. He started to walk down to the pizzeria, grumbling about the snow.

.

* * *

 _._

 _Later_

"And the wrench takes this apart..." Mike mumbled to himself as he was sitting on a chair in the party room, with Mangle on the party table, and Melody and Matthew watched. Melody was holding Matthew's hand, trying to remain upbeat and hopeful.

"Mikey's got this." She promised him again. "Mikey's been going to school for roboty stuff..." Mike went red but kept focusing on fixing Mangle. He carefully popped a piece off of Mangle, revealing a good chunk of wiring, and a dented piece of endoskeleton, cutting off the wires.

"Ok...found the problem..." Mike said slowly. "At least I hope...If I remove this chunk, then maybe the wires can work again..." He reached for the cutters before the door to the front clicked. Mike looked up and Melody hid behind him. "What the-?" The animatronics froze as the door open, the wind whistling loudly as Chip managed to open it with help from two men. "Chip?" Melody looked at her brother as he stood up warily as the manager managed to get in, along with the three other people.

"It picked up again...damnit..." Chip said. "Not the brightest idea..." He glared at the two of the other people with him, with one shrugging as he took off his beanie.

"Mr. Vincent?" Mike asked slowly, surprised.

"Oh, hey Mikey-"

"Michael! Melody!" The two froze as one of the people took off her winter hood, revealing a familiar face.

"MOMMA!" Melody screamed as she got up and ran to her mother, who got down to her knees and held her tightly.

"Oh baby...I missed you so much!" Virginia said quietly as she held her daughter, who was trying not to cry.

"M-Momma..." Melody sniffed as the hug ended as she rubbed her eyes as Virginia looked at her son, who had stood up and came over, trying to keep his own tears at bay.

"M-Mom..." He managed out as Virginia stood up and embraced Mike. "I-I'm sorry..."

"Baby, don't be sorry...I'm so proud of you..." She whispered before she felt the bandages that Melody had haphazardly place on him. "Michael..." She made him look at her and Mike went red before the woman turned to Chip. "Christopher Mariza Fazbear, what hell did your father's animatronics put my son through?" Chip went red as Michael mouthed 'Mariza?' in disbelief and the two men snickered, but before the manager could say anything, Matthew slowly got up from his chair and walked over to Virginia, completely stunned about seeing the woman

"M-Mrs. Schmidt?"

.

* * *

.

 _Meanwhile_

The yellow rabbit growled as he leaned against the wall in one of the far off party rooms. The marionette was becoming a pain in the ass and while he was wary of the extent of the child's power, he was getting tired of running away, fearful of being on the receiving end of that power.

"And that brat tried to keep me from my son...though what should I do with him...?" He sighed, musing aloud. "And of course Alex wasn't helpful...damn brat can't accept his own fault..." He sighed and shook his head before looking to his left. "I can sense you, you yellow bear." Goldie frowned as he appeared in the room.

"What are you planning on doing?"

"Pfft, hell if I know. I finally see my son and those moronic brats, no offense, are keeping him in the dark..."

"Well, you did kill them."

"I only killed four of them. And I was blackmailed by Mr. Fazbear." Goldie didn't look convinced but was quiet as the yellow animatronic raised an eyebrow. "Why are you here, kiddo?" Goldie shrugged and the yellow animatronic rolled his eyes. "Don't do the silent treatment on me..."

"I thought I saw the man who killed...or at least someone that looked like him." The yellow animatronic frowned before sighing.

"And you want me to check...why not ask the..nope, nevermind, I'm not having you rising my son's life because that pink wearing douche is trying to cause trouble." Goldie smiled slightly as the yellow rabbit shuffled past him, grumbling something about being only useful when he has to kill spiders or 'scare' off the bogey-man.

"Thank you..." Goldie said quietly, earning a grunt of annoyance. The animatronic entered the main dining and looked up and quickly hid behind wall as he saw the woman he had loved and had a child with, and the woman he was willing to do what the bastard wanted him to do to make sure she was safe. He blinked slowly as he gripped the wall.

"Virginia..."

.

* * *

.

 **Freddy: There's a few plot holes here...like why aren't I the main character and focus of the story?**

 **Well, it's just a story...*Knocks Foxy Out before he can yell out 'A GAME theory* Just relax Freddy.**

 **Freddy: Hmph...**

 ***Groans* Well, people are enjoying the story. And that's more important then pleasing you. *Freddy glares before storming off* Drama bear.**

 **But either way, we get to see that Vincent might have a connection to the pizzeria via his mother, where Plush-Trap ended up, Chip's full name (Virginia was friends with his mother & father and knew his full name), and we see some motivation from the yellow animatronic/Purple Guy about why he did what he did and we see mention of Pink/Other Purple Guy here**

 **And To be honest, I have no clue what I'm doing with my plot XD I mean between MatPat's 'It's all a Dream' (which I'm not a fan of that theory, but I see some of the edvidence in favor of it) and Scott announcing his book, my own canons and AUs have gone into panic mood and might have imploded. *shrugs* But hey, that's just a bunch of Theories and stories**

 **Bonnie: *pops out of nowhere* A Bunch of Game Theories and Stories! Thanks for reading! *everyone looks at him* W-What?**

 ***Everyone sighs in sweat drops***

 **Please Leave a _CONSTRUCTIVE_ Review and Enjoy!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A Family Like This**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's_

Chapter Twenty-One: Things Begin to Fall in Place

"M-Matthew?" Virginia asked slowly as she looked at the marionette. "Y-You sound...exactly...b-but he..."

"Mom?" Mike asked slowly, holding onto his mother, trying to keep her steady. Virginia looked at her son and smiled comfortingly, letting him know she was ok, before she walked over to the marionette.

"You are Matthew...aren't you?" She asked, getting to her knees, to be at the marionette's eye level.

"Yes...it's me..."

"You've gotten a bit taller..." She chuckled as Foxy poked his head out of the hallway leading to the cove.

"Look Lass I be tryin' to na-" He froze mid-sentence as he saw Virginia. "M-m-Ms. Schmidt?!"

"His voice changed...How...?" Vincent said slowly, looking at Chip, who looked equally perplexed and the two looked at Mike, who shrugged, just as confused as Virginia got to her feet slowly.

"A-Alex? Is that you?" She asked slowly before Foxy quickly hid. She let out a small sigh. "...So that was you when Mike called earlier..." She looked at Matthew who nodded, nervous and embarrassed about seeing his old babysitter.

"Uh...Ms. Schmidt..." Chip started to ask, getting the woman's attention. "What are you talking about?"

"I use to babysit Matthew and Alex for their father Scott...It was before Mikey was born...course the accidents happened and I never saw them again..." Vincent looked surprised and Jeremy looked confused.

"What accidents?" Melody asked innocently and Virginia sighed before looking at Matthew, as if to ask for permission from him.

"Go ahead..." Matthew mumbled. "He wanted Alex to tell them anyways..." Virginia looked confused.

"He? Who's he?" Matthew frowned and looked away. "Matthew... please tell me who he is..." Matthew looked away as Vincent whistled.

"Damn...this place is bigger than I thought...How does one guy guard the whole place?"

"Cameras." Mike and Chip said as Jeremy saw Mangle.

"Wait a minute...is that?" He started to say as he walked to the table. "N-n-No...They were all scrapped though..."

"Guess Mags got lucky...a perk of being so mangled that no bodies could get stuff in I guess..." Jeremy looked at the Balloon Boy sitting at the table looking at Mangle.

"W-What? Bodies?"

"What are you talking about Mr. Fitzgerald?" Chip asked warily as Jeremy winced as the hallucination of Balloon Boy rolled his eyes.

"Where else do you think the guy hid 'em? There's not a lot of boxes, and the ovens barely work anyways." Jeremy held his head as the pain started up. "He took the yellow suit, walked off with the kids, killed 'em,"

"Dude, are you ok?" Vincent asked as Balloon Boy made a hand gun with his fingers and pointed it at Virginia.

"And when she and another guy tried to walk in on the murders, BANG! She dropped first-"

"She was shot?! W-When did that happen?" Balloon Boy laughed.

"When you were on your day shift, duh."

"Jeremy?!" Virginia asked as Jeremy shook his head.

"But I was working, I would've heard that!"

"Well, you did...and the guy barely managed to get to the party before he dropped...but that didn't matter;"

"What do you mean!?"

"Well, the owner wanted to check on the guy, but..."

"But WHAT!?"

"What's going on?!" Melody exclaimed as she held onto her brother.

"I don't know..." Mike whispered.

"But Mangle had other plans. She jumped to the ceiling and lunged for the manager-"

"And she bit me instead..." Jeremy said slowly, shell shocked as the faint memories reappeared slowly.

"Bingo-roni~!" Balloon Boy started to laugh as Jeremy blacked out and collasped to the floor.

"Jeremy!" Virginia exclaimed as she rushed to the man and felt his pulse. "Thank God...he's breathing..." She sighed in relief and looked at her children apologetically.

"W-W-What was talking about Momma?" Melody asked slowly, remembering the 'dream' she had earlier. Virginia sighed.

"...Melody...Michael...there are somethings that I wanted to forget..." She sat on a chair near the table and covered her face and let out a long sigh and wiped her face. "You might need to sit..."

.

* * *

.

 _Meanwhile_

"Alex?" Nate, possessing Bonnie, asked as he stood outside the Pirate's Cove. "You ok man?"

"Go away."

"Dude...we're friends, I'm not leaving." Alex poked his head out of the cove curtains, clearly not amused.

"I need to be alone."

"Because being alone by yourself in here has been a great plan." Was the sarcastic response. "Dude, what happened with that kid in that mini office?" Alex sighed, knowing that Nate was stubborn and wouldn't leave him alone.

"He was in there..." Alex started, wrapping the cove curtains around him, like blanket as Nate sat down across from him. "And apparently he knows that guard...said something about him being his son...but the guard was perplexed by that...and he wanted me...he wanted to tell them why Mat's dead..." Nate was quiet before sighing.

"Ok...you didn't tell him, I guess?"

"No...Mat scared him off..." He snorted. "Well, that little kid tried scaring him off first...she's an idiot...he just laughed...and Mat scared him off..."

"Oh...ok..."

"And now I saw..."

"Saw who?"

"I saw Ms. Schmidt..."

"Oh cool! That's awesome! We haven't seen her in for-Wait...she doesn't know about what happened to us...Oh..." Nate frowned as Alex nodded.

"Yeah...And I mean...Mat'll probably tell her...but..." He sighed sadly.

"Dude...she might be mad...but more disappointed...but she'll be happy to see us again! And besides, she promised us to see her kid when she got out of the hospit-oh..." Nate blinked slowly and trailed off and Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Oh what?"

"I think that guard guy might be her kid...doesn't he have her eyes?" Alex frowned as he thought about that.

"I dunno...I never got too close to him..."

"Let's go check!" Alex blinked and was about to tell him no, but the rabbit grabbed his hook hand. "Come on, this'll be awesome~!"

"I-I'm not sure about that..."

"Pfft, come on, it's not like the people that we might've tried killing or related to those people here as well?"

.

* * *

.

 **Famous Last Words, along with the great 'What could go wrong man?' (and 'hold my beer', but considering the ghosts are technically underage (maybe? I dunno..)) XD**

 **So we see the reunion between mother and children, Jeremy finding the truth (with BB helping out of course, and no one else can see his hallucinations), and Nate and Alex having a bonding moment with each other. Virginia will tell what happened eventually and Jeremy will have a proper meeting with his kid, once he wakes up of course XD**

 **Please Remember that this AU is completely different from the other AUs I've done**

 **Please Leave a _CONSTRUCTIVE_ Review and Enjoy~!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A Family Like This**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's_

Chapter Twenty-Two: The Purple Man Meets His Match

 _Meanwhile_

The Yellow Animatronic frowned as he tried to think of a plan. Should he step out and call out her name? He shook his head quickly; She probably wouldn't recognize him, and the last time he and the son of the owner surprised her in the suits, she punched him square in the face. (One shouldn't yell 'Surprise' behind her or that guy's sister, now that he thought about it) The yellow animatronic sighed before he snapped his fingers; he could leave the yellow suit here and appear to her as a spirit, though that might also spook her, but at least he could see her and he wouldn't have to worry about getting his nose busted. He nodded to himself but before he could focus his energy, he heard the voice of one of the children.

"Yo Night guard guy! We need to see your-" The yellow looked back to the scene and saw that 'Bonnie' had dragged 'Foxy' to the dinning area. "Uh...hi?"

"The animatronics move around?" An unfamiliar looking man asked, rubbing the back of his head in confusion. "Mom always said that they couldn't..."

"Well, they move around at night...and sometimes during the day if no one is in..." The manager, the old coot's grandson, explained simply. "Keeps the joints from breaking."

"Huh...ok...that's weird...but whatever...Virginia, what are you talking about? What accident are you talking about?" The yellow animatronic frowned before stepping out of the shadows; he didn't like where that conversation was going and he was going to stop it.

"Enough." Melody gasped and hid behind her brother as the standing adults stepped back. Bonnie and Foxy froze in fear as Virginia looked up.

"No...that can't be..." She looked at Matthew before looking back at the yellow animatronic. "You can't..."

"It's me."

.

* * *

.

 _"What's that yelling for?" One of the waitresses asked as she and several others were cleaning up after the rather messy birthday party._

 _"Carmen's probably yelling at her dad again..." Virginia sighed as she got the cupcakes off the wall. "She and Fredrick's wife are kinda pissed the whole 'keeping the place open'..."_

 _"Yeah...that does seem kinda weird, especially considering what's going on...but she's louder today..." Virginia shrugged._

 _"He might've also pull some stunt involving their sons...You know how he is sometimes..."_

 _"FINE!" The voice of Carmen snapped. "I NEVER WANT TO HEAR FROM YOU AGAIN! DON'T COME NEAR ME OR MY CHILD EVER AGAIN!" The woman in question stormed out of the office and left the resturant. The wait staff watched slowly in stunned silence as the security officer/mechanic walked past them, pausing as he saw the woman storm out._

 _"Wow...She's pissed..."_

 _"Understatement of the year, Francis..." Virginia said as she trashed the messed up cupcakes._

 _"I should probably go after here...make sure she's ok..."_

 _"Do it and you'll get a black eye," Virginia said. "I'll talk to her later, she's got to blow off some steam." Francis frowned and looked at the woman._

 _"Really? Who made you the top bananna?"_

 _"No one, I just know how people think and what should probably be a good idea or not, Mr. I'll Start A Food Fight Over Anything."_

 _"Hey, that was only one time! And I helped clean up."_

 _"It took me a week to get that silver glitter marker off my face! You are worse than the kids here!"_

 _"I am not! Name one time other than that," The two started to bicker, much to the amusement of the some of the wait staff._

 _"Are they dating?" One of the newer wait staff asked innocently. "Cause they kinda sound like an old married couple...or people who have dated for a while..."_

 _"Nope...not yet at least."_

.

* * *

.

"You..." Virginia stood, stunned at the voice she was hearing from the yellow animatronic.

"Ms. Schmidt..." Matthew said, gabbing her jacket. "He's dangerous..." She looked at Matthew and smiled softly.

"If that's who I think it is, he's going to have a bad time." She took off the jacket and walked to the animatronic. Mike frowned as Matthew looked worried.

"Mom, you-"

 _SMACK!_

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! HOW COULD YOU!?" She snapped as the yellow animatronic stumbled from the force of the hit before reaming into him. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I OUTTA-" Mike slowly covered his sister's ears, her own jaw agape, as Vincent let out a stunned gasp and Chip looked at the animatronics, who were shell shocked as Jeremy let out a soft groan and opened his eyes, starting to wake up.

"Nugh...my head..." He mumbled before he heard the angry (and colorful) yelling of Virginia. "Huh?" He forced himself up and saw Virginia yelling and cussing out a very surprised animatronic. "O...kay..." He started to say slowly before he noticed Matthew and his jaw dropped. "Y-You're the prize puppet..." He said slowly, getting Matthew's attention.

"O-Oh...it's you...the old guard..." Matt said slowly. "Jeremy something something...why are you here?"

"Uh...cause Virginia wanted me to see my daughter in person..."

.

* * *

.

 **So we see a flashback of the Freddy's Pizzeria/Fredbear's Family Diner (the one that always has the puppet jumpscare and just has Freddy) and Virginia's relationship with some of her coworkers and the Yellow Animatronic makes his presence know to the adults (Chip only knew that there might be an 'extra one' in a back room) and the last part speaks for itself. (And as for what Virginia knows...well, that's going to be explained later *winks***

 **Bonnie: *Reading it* Ho-lee-crap...Virginia's mad...**

 **Yeah, and this one is the edited down version...hell hath no fury like a mad momma who's protective of her babies. XD**

 **Bonnie: Ooh...I think I'm going to apologize to Mike for scaring him...a lot...*runs off***

 **This AU is completely different from the rest of the AUs I've done**

 **Please Leave a _CONSTRUCTIVE_ Review and Enjoy~!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A Family Like This**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's_

Chapter Twenty-Three: Judas Kiss

"What?" Jeremy shrugged.

"Yeap, she wanted me to see my daughter for the first time..." Matthew blinked a few times as Mike looked at him.

"W-What?"

"Yeah, Virginia dropped that bombshell on me a couple hours ago..." Jeremy said, chuckling nervously. "Uh, I think she said her name was...uh...Melody?" The girl in question looked at him and took Mike's hands off her ears.

"That's me! I'm Melody!" Jeremy studied her briefly. "What did my momma tell you about me?"

"Well...she told me that I'm your dad..." Melody blinked slowly.

"No, seriously, what did she tell you?" Jeremy frowned.

"I'm being serious-" He shook his head. "Never mind...Why is she yelling at that thing?" He pointed to Virginia.

"I don't know..." Matthew said. "But she's not scared of him..."

"Nothing scares my momma." Melody said simply. "She's the bravest person ever! But Mikey's just as brave too." Mike smiled sheepishly.

"T-Thanks Mel..."

"M-Ms. Schmidt..." Chip started to ask as Virginia smacked the yellow animatronic again. "I think you got him." Virginia paused, and realized that there was an audience looking at her. She went bright red and tried to adjust herself.

"Uh, yeah, right..." She coughed nervously. "S-Sorry..." She walked over to Jeremy. "Are you alright?" Jeremy nodded and Virginia helped him up before looking at her daughter. "Melody...this is Jeremy Fitzgerald..."

"Ok..."

"And he's your father."

"Seriously Momma, this isn't funny." Virginia sighed.

"Melody I'm being serious. This is your father." Virginia explained. "He's your father...I wasn't able to contact him until recently..."

"Let me guess," Vincent said. "Cause of the "accident"?" Virginia glared at him but nodded.

"Yes. It was in '87...I ended up walking in on something that I probably shouldn't have seen...and I was shot." Melody made a quiet whimpering sound as Mike was quiet, remembering the nightmare she had.

"What did you see?" 'Bonnie' asked, earning a strange look from the adults.

"W-Well...we-I didn't see anything...but it smelled like there was something rotten..." She sighed. "But it doesn't matter. There's nothing anyone could've done...I blacked out before I could see who shot me." She said simply. "But he was caught on video, jailed and that is that." She looked at her daughter. "And now I'm more concerned about what my babies were up to here." She crossed her arms and looked at Mike. "What's with the bandages?" Mike and Melody looked at each other nervously.

"Uh..." Bonnie blinked a few times before he spoke; his voice changing back to 'normal'.

"Oh that? Yeah, the night guard pushed the Mangle off of him when the yellow guy tried to hurt the little kid." Melody huffed.

"I'm not little!" She exclaimed and Virginia went a shade of angry red.

"What?"

"Yeah..." Virginia grabbed a nearby chair and would've stormed back over to the yellow rabbit but Chip stopped her.

"Ms. Schmidt, please...no,"

"He hurt my babies."

"He's Fazbear Proper-" Virginia gave him the 'look' that mother's have and he stepped aside. "Please don't ruin the suit too much, Gramps might want to use the suit again." She grunted in irritation and picked up the chair and brought it down on the animatronic, but the animatronic managed to grab it and stopped the chair and held it, keeping it from being bashed into his head.

"Virginia." He said simply and Virginia gripped the chair tighter, trying to worm it out of his grip. The adults blinked in surprise and stepped back and Mike held his sister close. "It's me..."

"Figured that much." She spat and the yellow animatronic frowned sadly.

"Virginia...It has been so long since I've seen you..."

"You were the one who left me and Michael."

"I had tried to make things right."

"You murdered those children!"

"Fazbear threaten to hurt you and Michael if I didn't do what he asked! And I didn't kill them! Fredrick did! I just wore the suit!"

"W-What?!" Chip exclaimed and Jeremy gasped.

"He was the one that used the suit that day?" Melody and Mike looked at each other.

"M-Mikey," Melody whispered to her brother. "One of the poster that turned to a newspaper about missing kids..."

"Y-You saw those too?" Melody nodded as she held tighter to her brother.

"Uh...I'm a little confused..." Vincent started before he frowned, spotting something. "What the..." Vincent slowly walked down on of the hallways, completely ignoring the arguments.

"Where is he going?" Melody asked and Mike frowned.

"I don't know...let me go check...Melody, stay close to Matthew..." Melody nodded slowly as she let her brother go and he went after Vincent. He jogged down the hallway and found the older man in one of the party rooms that hadn't been used in a while staring at the photos on the wall. "Vincent?" The man ignored him as he took a faded photo from the wall and looked at it. "Vincent?" The man looked up and looked at Mike.

"O-Oh...Mike...Sorry, thought I saw someone walking down here...and I found this photo..." He handed it to Mike. "You're mom's in it..." Mike took it slowly as Vincent looked around. "Oh hey, what's a yellow bear doing here slumped against the wall?" Mike's blood ran cold as he looked up from the photo and saw Vincent walk closer to a familiar figure slumped against the wall, appearing to be lifeless though Mike swore he saw the bear smirk as Vincent knelt to get closer to the yellow bear.

"N-No..." Mike quickly shoved the man out of the way as the yellow bear screamed and lunged at them.

.

* * *

.

 **Bonnie: Why's the title called that?**

 **Cause it's a synonym to betrayal, and it's also a clue on who the person in the Parts and Service that had the gun and shot Virginia and Ross.**

 **Bonnie: Who? *Freddy explains it to Bonnie before getting tackled by Foxy***

 **Foxy: NO SPOILERS! *they wrestle***

 **Guys? Guys, it's not that big of a deal...uh ok...nevermind then...**

 **So we see Virginia being a bad ass (I think she used to work as a bouncer at a bar XD; some more things are revealed about who knows what happened that day and eventually everything will start to make sense and come together XD**

 **Please Leave a _CONSTRUCTIVE_ Review and Enjoy~! And Happy Holidays~!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A Family Like This**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's_

Chapter Twenty-Four: Unlocking a Truth

 _Several Years Ago_

 _"Hmm? Who's this?" The owner, CEO, and current manager of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria asked as a young boy, maybe 8 or 9 years old was sitting in the manager's office. The chef, who caught the boy, sighed and cracked his back._

 _"Tried to sneak into the pizzeria...one of the chefs were on their smoke break and found him sitting against the wall, when they tried to talk to the kid he ran into the kitchen and then ran into me and-"_

 _"And that's why, I assume, the camera's visuals are out?" The other man nodded. "Alright, I'll talk to the boy."_

 _"'lright fine by me... I'm getting back to work." The chef walked off as the owner opened the door to his office and sat behind the desk, not that the kid seemed to care; he was looking at the little toy Fazgang members on the desk._

 _"Which one's your favorite?" The kid looked up and blushed, turning his head away._

 _"I-I don't know sir..." He admitted. "I've never been here before...I was just having a fight with my mom and stepdad and I ran out and when I stopped running I was here..." The man nodded slowly, he didn't show it, but had a sneaking feeling he knew this boy._

 _"I see, well, the rules here at Freddy's strictly state that you have to stay with your folks or with the adults hosting the party...I'd hate to see someone get locked in after dark." The Boy raised and eyebrow._

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Well, Freddy and his friends have to walk around at night and get ready for the next day, and they might think they missed a party if they see kids after dark and then they overwork themselves." The boy nodded slowly._

 _"Oh...ok..." The boy looked at the older man sheepishly. "You're not going to call the police on me, are you?"_

 _"Well, you did trespass, and break one of the security cameras in the kitchen..." The boy's face was priceless, earning a chuckle from the older man. "But I think you're a good enough kid, so it we can keep it between us." The boy let out a sigh of relief. "You're going to be in enough trouble with your mom anyways." The boy groaned in annoyance._

 _"Aw man...why's she got so freaking worried about everything!?"_

 _"Well, mothers tend to worry about everything..." The older man shrugged. "And with some of the incidents that happened over the year, it's hard not to be anxious and worried about children."_

 _"I suppose...but she doesn't need to worry about me...I know how to take care of myself..." The boy groaned and sighed._

 _"Christopher, No!" The two turned as a little boy, maybe 5 years old, laughing as he ran into the office._

 _"Grampa! Save me! Mwsies Virginia's being mean!" The boy exclaimed as he ran under the desk as the waitress nearly slid across the floor, trying to stop herself from running into the door._

 _"Christopher! Your mom said you need to listen-Mr. Fazbear!" The woman stopped and coughed nervously. "I didn't realize he was your grandson..."_

 _"Ms. Schmidt...Nancy pressured you to babysit him again...didn't she?"_

 _"Well, he seemed to be doing alright playing with Michael...and she needed to go to the doctor's again..." The older man nodded slowly._

 _"I...see..." He looked at the young boy. "How about this, kiddo, you help keep an eye on Chipper and Michael, until Ms. Schmidt's shift is over in 2 hours, and I'll put a good word in for your mother when she eventually calls to yell at Fazbear's Pizzeria and at me..." The boy lit up and sat up._

 _"Yes sir!"_

 _"Good," The man looked at the 5 year old. "Now Chipper, you're going to play here with...what was your name, son?"_

 _"Vincent, sir, my name is Vincent."_

.

* * *

.

Vincent groaned as he sat up and rubbed his head; last thing he remembered was a scream and Mike shoving him out of the way.

"What the heck was that about Mikey?" He said before looking to find Mike. "M-Mike?" The younger adult was nowhere to be seen and neither was the yellow bear. "Mike? Mikey? Michael, where are you?" He heard a soft, pained groan and as he scrambled up he thought he saw a figure heading to a closeted area, maybe a broom closet. "Yo, Mikey! Hold up!" He quickly ran over but the door slammed in his face, locking it. "Hey!" He tried to open the door. "Mike! Open the door!" Another pained groan from inside the room and Vincent realized that Mike was probably in danger. "Hold up, Mikey, I'll help!" Vincent quickly fished out the key from under his shirt and placed it in the lock, praying that it would work. He had lied a little bit to Virginia about how he got; he did get it when he was younger, but his mom was unaware of him actually getting the key, she just knew that he got a letter from her estranged father and that was that. "Come on...Come on..." He mumbled before he heard the satisfying sound of a 'click' of the key working. "Aha!" He quickly opened the door. "Hold on Mikey! I'm coming!" Vincent stepped into the room before he felt chills down his spine and voice say menacingly:

 _You Can't._

.

* * *

.

 **So We have a flashback of Vincent Meet-**

 **Foxy: Spoilers lass!**

 **It's...not a spoiler though...I mean I think I made it kinda obvious-**

 **Foxy: NO. SPOILERS.**

 **...Fine, I won't recap at all. *Foxy looks smug as the Pan appears, ready to smack him* But whatever; I've got no idea what to do with this story, so I'm open for suggestions about it ^^;**

 **But Please Enjoy and Please Leave a _CONSTRUCTIVE_ Review~!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A Family Like This**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story_

Chapter Twenty-Five: Arguing with a Brick Wall

"But Matthew! Bonnie!" Melody whined. We need to check on my mom and Mikey!"

"I know, I know," the rabbit said. "But, the manager said we need to wait here, and he's the boss." Melody fumed as the puppet nodded.

"Bonnie has a point," He said. "There's nothing we can do to help...its best we wait here..." Melody huffed as she ran her hand through her hair. "It will be fine...no one will get hurt." Melody looked at him.

"Promise?" The puppet paused momentarily, almost hesitating, before nodding firmly.

"Promise." Melody nodded, not sure if she believed the puppet.

"Well, how about you show me how to play that mini guitar!" Bonnie said, hoping to change the conversation. Melody looked at him before sighing, knowing full well that she wasn't going to get very far with them.

"Okay...We can do that..."

.

* * *

.

 _Meanwhile_

Mike winced as he felt a throbbing pain in both his head and side. He couldn't remember what had happened, only that he saw the yellow bear and shoved Vincent out of the way to try and keep the bear from killing him. He had only seen the bear once, but the bear had quickly vanished when Mike looked away, panicking. He looked around the room, trying to figure out where he was.

"You tried protecting him..." A child's voice said, confused. "Why?"

"W-What?" Mike asked slowly, trying to find the owner of the voice.

"Why did you protect him?" Mike shrugged, wincing.

"B-Because I didn't want him to get hurt..." Mike said. "I don't like seeing people get hurt..."

"Even if they don't deserve it?" Mike was confused but his head was starting to spin, so he tried to focus on not spewing chunks. He focused on the ceiling and sighed.

"...I'm not someone capable of passing a judgement like that..." Mike said after a few minutes. "All I know is that it's better to have been a decent person and then be betrayed by someone then to be a jerk and miss out on good, happy moments..." Mike began to see spots dance in front of him as he heard the voice made a small 'hmm' sound as if thinking about what he said.

"I suppose you're right...there have been some nice people and moments over the years...maybe I should..." He heard the voice say before everything went to black.

.

* * *

.

"Mrs. Schmidt..." Chip said slowly as the woman had finished explaining what she knew pertaining to the Missing Children Incidents, the Bites, and experienced Fazbear Entertainment's way of 'solving' problems; aka blackmail, bribery, and keeping certain voices quiet for good. "How...why..."

"Christopher," Virginia sighed. "I am a single mother and I suffered 'physical' trauma regarding the 'psycho' that had a hand with the Missing Children Incident; even if I had evidence or any physical proof, it's Fazbear's word against mine. And I will not risk my babies's lives...but fat lot of good that did..." She sighed sadly as she wiped her face. "I should've made Michael quit..."

"And what good would that have done?" Jeremy asked. "He would've come back anyways." Virginia and Chip looked at him. "It's just a hunch, I mean, after all, I was just as stupid too at that age." Virginia didn't look impressed.

"Uh huh." Jeremy shrugged as Chip shook his head. Virginia sighed before looking at Chip. She was about to say something before they heard the sound of a cat in a paper-shredder. Chip shot up and the adults ran to the sound, to find not a cat in a paper-shredder, but instead, the purplish blue rabbit trying, key word being trying, to play Melody's violin. Melody was forcing a smile as she covered her ears, trying to still be polite as the puppet was against the wall as if he would be able to sink into the wall and escape the 'music' and not fall asleep.

"What-Bonnie? What are you doing?" Chip demanded. Bonnie stopped and chuckled nervously.

"Melody was teaching me how to play this mini guitar!"

"It's a violin!" Melody grumbled. "And you took it from me..." Virginia sighed and rubbed her temples. as her daughter looked her. "Momma..." Virginia looked at her. "Are you alright now?" Virginia smiled softly and nodded.

"I am, sweet heart..." She got to Melody's eye level. "And I'm sorry for not telling you or Mikey about what I knew..." Melody nodded.

"I forgive you momma...but no more secrets..." Virginia smiled before she hugged her daughter.

"No more secrets..." Chip coughed awkwardly.

"Well, we need to go find Mike and that other guy."

"Other guy?" Bonnie asked in confusion.

"Vincent," Virginia said firmly. "I use to work with his mom, and he's help baby sit Melody and Mike...he's a family friend."

"Oh..." Chip said slowly, the name sounding familiar, overhearing it from his grandfather or something. He shook his head before sighing. "Well, either way, we need to find them..."

"Where should we start?" Melody asked and Chip shook his head.

"We," He said, gesturing to the adults. "Are going to look. It's too dangerous for a child your age-"

"Oh don't you even go there!" Melody demanded, placing her hands on her hips. "Mikey's my brother and I'm not gonna be told I'm too young to make sure he's ok!" Chip blinked slowly, clearly not expecting that reaction, as Virginia covered her mouth, trying not to laugh as Jeremy smirked. "Now you better start suggesting where we should start looking or I'm going to start looking somewhere first!" Chip frowned.

"I am the manager here at Freddy's!"

"And I don't care if you're a Disney Prince! You can't tell me what to do!" Bonnie started to snicker, though he stopped when Chip glared at him, earning the snickering of Jeremy as Matthew slipped away from the group.

"Melody..." Virginia tried saying before she lost it at her daughter's face. "She's definitely your kid Jeremy..." Jeremy frowned slightly.

"Hey...you're just as stubborn..." He said weakly, though his face was bright pink. Melody rolled her eyes in annoyance and groaned.

"Momma..."

.

* * *

.

 **Yeah, I have no real idea how this chapter works or how to continue, but hey, an update is better than no update, right?**

 **Freddy: ...aren't you planning on rewriting this anyways?**

 **Maybe, maybe not, it all depends on the plot bunnies. *gestures to one, who is chewing on a skull, ala Monty Python and the Holy Grail***

 **Freddy: ...huh, interesting...little guy.**

 **Yep, but on the other hand, at least he hasn't taught Bonnie anything yet...*Freddy looks horrified as the bunny grins at him***

 **So I hope you guys enjoy this rather random-ish chapter, and thank you so much for keeping up with this series ^^**

 **Please Leave a CONSTRUCTIVE/COHERENT Review and Enjoy~!**


End file.
